Inseparables
by Tulppaanit
Summary: Después de una infancia tormentosa, los hermanos Lukas y Emil atraviesan el océano para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero una serie de acontecimientos les hará dudar de su relación, en especial la presencia de alguien que cambiará todo. AU. SuFin, Ice Nor.
1. Vida de Familia

_Quien acumula muchos recuerdos felices en su infancia,_

_está salvado para siempre._

_Fedor Dostoievski_

* * *

Lukas y yo siempre hemos sido inseparables. Siempre. Lo que era de uno, era también del otro; si alguno iba a tal lugar, el otro le acompañaba o compartíamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo juntos. No había manía que no nos conociéramos y no teníamos secretos entre nosotros. No éramos gemelos, nos llevábamos por 3 años. Físicamente había diferencias. Lukas era rubio, de pelo lacio, con un poco de flequillo amarrado con un pinche, de ojazos azules, tan profundos como el mar. En cambio, mi pelo es tan claro que ha perdido su color, y mis ojos son violetas, como las flores. Mentalmente, éramos iguales. Pensábamos de la misma forma, sencillamente. Nuestros padres buscaban alguna forma de separarnos: a Lukas le inscribieron a corta edad en el conservatorio de música y a mí en clases de arte. Siempre encontrábamos la forma de escabullirnos y vernos. Era divertido ver que Lukas, un niño demasiado escuálido para su edad, regresaba al conservatorio con manchas de pintura en las mangas de los brazos y el pelo desordenado, algo infrecuente en él. También con una amplia sonrisa, algo que desde hace muchísimo tiempo nunca se le ha visto.

Eran lindos tiempos, esos de la primera infancia.

Cuando cumplí 7 años en una helada mañana de enero, nuestro mundo se vino abajo.

Resultó que nuestro padre engañó a mi madre. Tenía una familia paralela, con perro incluido. Fue un poco mi culpa que se supiera todo, la verdad. Cuando mamá viajaba por negocios, él traía a su pareja a la casa. Nos regalaba juguetes, dulces, cualquier cosa para que no le dijéramos a mamá. Lukas la pasó muy mal. A él no le gusta mentir.

Me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa. Fue muy lindo. El último día que vi a Lukas comportarse como el Lukas que me gusta. Sonriente, expresivo. Se marcharon todos los invitados y yo estaba extasiado. Comí y jugué, abrí los regalos y juntaba pedazo a pedazo los restos de la piñata, piñata que hizo Lukas durante toda la semana, apenas. Su habilidad musical es increíble, no así la artística. Ese día podía ver las marcas de tijeras en las yemas de sus dedos. Era un frailecillo, mi animal preferido. Ya recolecté la cabeza, gran parte del cuerpo y un ala. Buscaba la otra, cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina… y bueno… Papá estaba felizmente entracado con su amante. El problema no fue ese, fue el que mamá estaba detrás de mí cuando abrí la puerta. No recuerdo mucho. Mamá gritaba y lloraba, no sé como papá o Sofía no murieron con la vorágine de mamá. Aún hablo con Sofía. Es una tonta, pero tampoco tiene la culpa. Años después le pasó lo mismo que le ocurrió mamá con él. Ahora se casó con un médico y siempre se preocupa por nosotros, hasta el día de hoy. Quedó culpable por lo que hizo.

Lukas me sacó inmediatamente de la cocina, para evitarme el griterío. Nos fuimos de la casa por una noche. Guardó en un bolso dos mudas, una mía y otra de él, unos cuadernos con lápices para mí, mi frazada y mi peluche, dinero que robó de la billetera de Sofía y su violín. Agarró fuertemente mi mano y nos fuimos. Cuando atravesamos la puerta de entrada, le miré de reojo. Lloraba.

Pusieron un aviso de presunta desgracia en la policía. Cuando terminaron de discutir, se dieron cuenta los tres que faltábamos. Sofía cayó en cuenta que le faltaban 700 dólares, si lo llevamos a una moneda conocida. Pensaban que habíamos muerto, secuestrado, cualquier cosa. Fuimos primero a un restaurante 24 horas, pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre. Recorrimos una plaza, a oscuras. Ni idea de que por qué nadie nos asaltó. Suerte, probablemente. Finalmente, a eso de las once de la noche, llegamos a un hotel, que a Lukas le gustaba la fachada. Nos gastamos 500 dólares de golpe en total; ninguno de los dos estaba conciente de que nos gastamos más de la mitad de nuestros "ahorros". Simplemente queríamos dormir. Y llorar.

En la mañana, la recepcionista vio el aviso de policía, y recordó que atendió a dos niños esa noche. Uno de cabello grisáceo, de mejillas regordetas, bonitos ojos y con confeti en su ropa. El otro, más alto, flaquísimo, rubio y con vivaces ojos azules. Nos llevaron a los dos a la comisaría. Yo no hablé con los policías. Lukas me dijo que no hablara con nadie. Un policía, panzón y con cara amigable, se acercó a preguntarme si estaba bien. No le dije nada. A lo más, que se dirigiera a Lukas.

Nuestros padres (y Sofía) llegaron raudamente. Mamá estalló en llanto y no nos dejaba respirar por los abrazos. Lukas se acercó a disculparse con Sofía por sacarle el dinero. Ella solo dijo que estaba bien, que lo importante era que nos encontrábamos a salvo. Cuando papá iba a abrazar a Lukas, este le tiró café hirviendo. Fue la primera vez que le vi perder los estribos. Le gritaba que era un maricón. Le agarraron entre tres policías para que se controlara. Papá no le llegó nada del café, ágilmente esquivó la taza. Desde ese momento Lukas es el Lukas de siempre. Nunca le perdonamos lo que hizo. Y yo nunca podré perdonarle el cambio de Lukas.

Inmediatamente papá se movió, ya que la casa estaba a nombre de mamá. Pensamos en devolvernos a Islandia, donde nací y vivir con mis abuelos, pero no quisimos. La batalla de nuestra custodia no me enteré, ni tampoco Lukas. Nos encerrábamos en nuestro mundo. El ambiente afuera era tan inestable, que lo único que nos devolvía a nuestros días de antaño éramos nosotros mismos. Finalmente, decidimos continuar viviendo en Noruega. Papá podía ir a vernos semana por medio. Siempre venía a recogernos. Yo era muy pequeño y actuaba con un poco de desconfianza ante su presencia, pero Lukas jamás le dirigió la mirada. Le contestaba con monosílabos. De ahí nació su manía, la de no gastar más saliva de la necesaria.

* * *

Crecíamos rápido. Lukas era un virtuoso del violín y yo poseía un cuarto dentro de la casa con el que pintaba en paz. Duró hasta que cumplí 12 años, cuando mamá se mató en un accidente automovilístico. Se quedó dormida al volante, y chocó de frentón con un camión. El auto quedó hecho pedazos. Cuando nos avisaron de la noticia, yo lloré. Lukas, con 15 años, se encargó de todo. El ataúd, las flores, la sepultura. No dejó que nuestros abuelos se metieran. Papá y Sofía vinieron, pero Lukas los dejó entrar a la iglesia solo por cortesía. Lukas y yo no somos creyentes, pero mamá sí, aunque a su manera. Cuando terminó todo, debíamos mudarnos. Podíamos irnos a vivir a Islandia, con nuestros abuelos maternos (mis abuelos paternos, noruegos, ya estaban fallecidos), pero la custodia recayó en nuestro padre. Y como Sofía, su esposa era inglesa, nos movimos a Inglaterra.

El idioma no fue difícil, ambos poseemos buena base y disposición para aprender. Yo me acostumbré, y rápidamente logré congeniar en la casa. Lukas, en cambio, no soportaba el vivir con alguien que le desagradara. Cualquier invitación de nuestros abuelos a pasar la temporada de vacaciones en Islandia la aceptaba, o de nuestros primos en Noruega. Que odiara a papá no era excusa para no seguir viendo al resto de la familia. Creo que el odio a papá era algo unánime en la familia paterna. No he podido comprobarlo.

Unos dos años después, a Lukas se le presentó la oportunidad de su vida. Lo becaron en uno de los conservatorios de mayor reputación en Estados Unidos. Lukas aceptó inmediatamente. Yo tenía 14 años. La beca significaba que por primera vez nos íbamos a separar de verdad. Yo estaba muy contento, Lukas estudiaría su pasión, lograría su independencia. Pero a la vez Lukas quería rechazar ir a América. Por mí. No quería dejarme solo. Nunca ha querido dejarme solo. Para él, soy lo más importante en su vida. Incluso más que el violín.

Creo que fue Sofía la que intercedió, pero el punto es que me iba de intercambio con Lukas a Estados Unidos. Y ahí comienza el principio de nuestra aventura. Larga aventura de cinco años, que cambio nuestra vida, y por decirlo de alguna manera, nuestra relación.

* * *

***Notas***

-Nombres humanos:

Lukas Bondevik: Noruega

Emil Bondevik: Islandia

(a medida que aparezcan más personajes lo iré agrandando más).

-Este fic es casi en gran parte narrado por Islandia, salvo contadas ocaciones.

-También consideré agregar a personas x, para darle más dinamismo a la historia. Si no fuera así, en un corto tiempo me quedaría sin países para escribir.

-Este es mi primer fanfic de la vida. Así que iré aprendiendo en el camino el arte del oficio.

-Va a ver tanto DenNor como IceNor. Todo a su tiempo. Sé que en la clasificación sale como DenNor, pero Den hará su entrada triunfal en los próximos capítulos.

-Actualizaré el viernes o sábado.

¡Ojalá que les guste!


	2. Tino

**Notas prelectura**: antes que nada, ya expliqué el ligero error de los reviews. Olvidé eso. Disculpen. Se traspapeló. También, para este capítulo recomiendo que escuchen esta canción (escribí el fic escuchándolo):

http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = U G J m X r O r Q Z c

Adelanto también la publicación porque ese día está de cumpleaños mi hermana y haremos una fiesta sorpresa (me será complicado actualizar, pero lo común será los viernes).

¡Gracias a los reviews de neeli - chan y charlotteakatsuki!

* * *

_Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan nada. ¡Es bien triste!_

_Pero tú tienes cabellos color de oro. Cuando me hayas _

_domesticado, ¡será maravilloso! El trigo dorado será_

_un recuerdo de ti. Y amaré el ruido del viento en el trigo..._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

Recuerdo perfectamente el ruido que hizo la puerta de entrada al apartamento cuando se cerró. Lukas y yo estábamos rodeados de maletas y cajas en un apartamento lleno de luz. Tenía cuatro dormitorios, dos baños, la cocina, una pequeña salita que usaríamos como escritorio y un amplio estar. Una terraza dejaba entrever todo el ritmo de la ciudad. Sofía tiene buen gusto, hay que aceptarlo. Nos instaló en un buen barrio, lleno de vegetación. Nos despidió a ambos en el aeropuerto. Papá también estaba. Yo le hice un gesto de despedida y Lukas, solo un "adiós". Nuestros abuelos, que odiaban viajar en avión, fueron a Inglaterra a despedirse, al igual que nuestros primos. Nos dijeron que mandaron muebles y decoración al apartamento. Les agradecí. 6 horas desde el aeropuerto de Londres a Nueva York ya fueron un rollo. De nuestra tranquila Noruega a Inglaterra, y ahora América. Yo tengo que sumarle a eso Islandia, porque Lukas es noruego hasta la médula. Yo soy más bien un híbrido, pero mis abuelos nos conversaban en islandés, razón por la que conozco el idioma y lo hablo tan fluido como el noruego. Lukas balbucea el islandés con dificultad, pero le pone empeño.

Volviendo al tema…

Pasamos toda esa semana desempacando paquetes, pintando paredes, empapelándolas, limpiando y ordenando que no pudimos explorar la ciudad. Fue lindo ver nuestro hogar, un hogar solo para nosotros dos como nos gustaba. El estar lo recubrimos con un bonito color damasco, y en una de las paredes pinté un paisaje noruego. Arrimamos dos sillones modernos, de color negro, a la pared. Al frente de esta había una mesa de café con un florero, que tenía pensamientos violetas, las flores preferidas de mamá. Compramos un televisor, la verdad solo para tenerlo, porque ninguno de los dos ve mucha televisión. También habían libreros con fotos y libros, plantas, un juego de comedor con seis sillas y un perchero para colgar los abrigos. En la cocina, el infaltable fue la cafetera. Ambos bebemos mucho café. Nos gastamos gran parte de nuestra mesada en ella.

Éramos dos inquilinos para un apartamento muy grande, así que al principio, cada uno tenía una habitación distinta. Pero Lukas me preguntó si quería dormir con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Así que, en el dormitorio principal había dos camas en vez de una. La salita pequeña era de exclusivo uso mío, para dejar los caballetes y mis trabajos. Lukas tocaba en cualquiera de las piezas desocupadas. Faltaba una semana para que comenzara su curso, y aunque lo ocultaba, advertía su ansiedad por comenzar.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que nos mudamos. Lukas alcanzó la mayoría de edad, lo que significaba que ya no estaba a tutela de papá y podía desembarazarse completamente de él. Yo aún no. A Lukas no lo veía tan frecuentemente, pero cuando conversábamos veía en sus neutros ojos una ligera chispa, como cuando éramos niños. Creía que lentamente volvería a ser el Lukas de niño, mi Lukas. Pero no.

Algo que nos causaba a los dos el mismo sentimiento: soledad. Siempre somos los dos juntos para todo, en la escuela, por ejemplo. Durante gran parte de nuestra escolaridad en Noruega (y después en Inglaterra) solo conversábamos entre nosotros y con nadie más. Después ya en el país inglés, hice algunas "amistades", la verdad para que Sofía no pensara que éramos unos antisociales o algo por el estilo.

Allá estábamos acostumbrados a convivir en una casa llena de movimiento. Ahora, que por fin disfrutábamos de una paz aciaga, nos causaba desagrado. Quizás porque desde siempre nuestra vida ha sido una vorágine de emociones, no estamos acostumbrados a estar en un lugar excluido de todo eso.

Así que, decidimos encontrar un compañero de piso, aunque no lo necesitáramos. Sofía y nuestros abuelos nos mandaban mesada, con la que Lukas y yo nos arreglábamos.

Hay que aceptarlo, aún me río cuando buscábamos a alguien. Nos tocó de todo, conocimos a bastante gente. Algunos interesados tenían una excelente condición económica, pero Lukas buscaba algo especial en el elegido. No sé cómo describir ese algo, es como un sentimiento extraño. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Cuando ya nos dábamos por vencidos, apareció él.

_-¿Diga?_

_-Em… uh… ¿Hola?_

_-Hola._

_-Esto… Vengo a preguntar por el arriendo de piso y…_

_-¿Quieres arrendar?_

_-Sí_

_-Estamos desocupados a las 4:30 de la tarde. Si quieres venir, claro._

_-Ah, vale. Ahí estaré. Em… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre por favor?_

_-Lukas Bondevik. Mi hermano se llama Emil. Y tú eres…_

_-Tino. Tino Vainamoinen._

_-Hola, Tino. No llegues tarde, por favor._

* * *

A las cuatro y veinticinco minutos llegó ese chico que Lukas me comentó. Le abrimos la puerta a un chico solo unos centímetros más bajo que mi hermano, de contextura media, tan rubio como él, pero con dos grandes y brillantes ojos violetas. Eso le causó impresión a Lukas; la única persona que habíamos conocido con ese color de ojos era yo, y por primera vez alguien externo a nosotros poseía ese color. Lo invitamos al estar. Por alguna razón, el chico se sacó los zapatos.

-En Finlandia es de mala educación no sacarse los zapatos para entrar a una casa.

Lukas le alcanzó unas pantuflas y advertí que trataba de ocultar una risita. A mí también me causó gracia. Ese Tino es una persona muy peculiar, pensé.

_-Vienes acá por lo del apartamento, ¿no?_

_-Sí. Me llamo Tino Vainamoinen. Soy finlandés._

_-Ya lo hemos notado –dijo Lukas, ya repuesto de la antigua situación. Se comportaba secamente, necesitábamos a alguien que soportara nuestro humor, especialmente el de mi hermano. Pero Tino no se dejó intimidar, es más, habló como si nada. Prueba uno superada._

_-A ver… tengo 17 años y estudio diseño…_

_-¿Diseño?_

_-Sí. Aún estoy en mi primer año, pero…_

Segunda prueba superada. El aspirante y yo teníamos un área en común. El arte.

_-¿Por qué buscas un apartamento?_

_-Esto… llegué hace poco acá y necesito un lugar para vivir más cómodamente. No me acostumbro a vivir en una residencia universitaria._

_-Ya veo. _

_-Vi su aviso en un panel del lugar. Pensé que podía preguntar… y aquí estoy. _–Tino nos regaló una cálida sonrisa. Sus dientes eran pequeños y derechos .

_-¿Tienes trabajo? ¿O te dedicas a estudiar solamente?-pregunté_

_-Vendo dibujos por Internet. Tengo un blog además. Aunque no le llamaría trabajo específicamente. Mis padres me envían mesada._

_-Hmm…_

Lukas me miró, preguntándome mi opinión. Su mirada era penetrante. Tino parecía una buena persona. Asentí con la cabeza.

_-¿Cuándo puedes instalarte?_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ayudamos a Tino a traer sus cosas de la residencia. Tino no tenía auto propio (usa bicicleta) , así que Lukas llamó a un compañero de conservatorio para que le ayudase con la carga. Finalmente, Tino se instaló en el apartamento.

Como tres habitaciones estaban desocupadas, Tino insistió que no nos preocupáramos del mobiliario y que él se compraría uno. Lukas, al final de una ligera discusión, aceptó que Tino gastara de su bolsillo. Tino tiene buen gusto al comprar. Eligió una cama de dos plazas, con un juego de velador blanco. Para estas compró dos lámparas con forma de globo, un escritorio de cristal con una silla reclinable y varios maceteros para plantas. En las paredes colgó algunos de sus trabajos y también fotos familiares.

Tino era hijo único, vivió con sus padres en Finlandia hasta los 15 años, donde se movió a América para terminar acá la secundaria. Le encantan los perros y también adora el salmiakki. Nos convidó un poco, pero resulta demasiado salado para mí. Le encanta esquiar. Bueno, tanto en Noruega, Islandia o Finlandia, los niños nacemos con los esquís puestos, así que…

Descubrimos que Tino no tiene un don para la cocina. Una noche en la que Lukas estaba especialmente agotado, el finés preparó nuestra cena, pasta a las hierbas. Parte de la pasta tenía sus bordes quemados y no había nada de sal. Tanto Lukas como yo comimos lo más contentos posibles, pero la verdad es que desde ese día, o Lukas o yo cocinábamos.

El apartamento rápidamente se llenó de vida. Tino era muy atento con nosotros dos y la plática en la sobremesa pasó a ser muy activa. Además, Tino me explicaba lo que estudiaba en su instituto de arte y rápidamente aprendí algunas cosas. Era la primera persona que dejábamos convivir dentro de nuestro círculo. Porque sinceramente, Sofía siempre quedó como "la otra" en verdad. Era una relación distinta.

Yo ingresé a una secundaria, que quedaba cerca del apartamento. Me sentía un poco raro, ir solo a la escuela. Siempre daba por sentado que podría ir durante los recreos a ver a Lukas, y ahora él estaba en un conservatorio. Al principio andaba solo. Era extraño, nunca pude mantener una relación estable que no fuera con Lukas. Perdí el contacto con mis "amigos" ingleses y ni decir los noruegos. Así que gran parte de las primeras semanas fue algo como estudiar y dormir. Nada más.

Claro, siempre te ves obligado a sociabilizar. Entablé conversación con tres chicos:

Uno de ellos es asiático (de Hong Kong me explicó) Su padre era empresario, y se mudo a corta edad a América. Se llamaba Xiang. Es más bajo que yo, de ojos color avellana, cabello lacio y también es muy directo para hablar. Nos conocimos en una clase de química. Había que formar parejas. Usualmente se pregunta sobre aquello, pero él simplemente vino y se sentó al lado mío. Es igual de indiferente que yo y nos llevamos muy bien.

La segunda es Lily. Cuando dijo que era de Liechtenstein, debí preguntarle dos veces. Aunque es mayor que yo por un mes, es bajita, lleva el cabello corto y usa un listón. La conocí en la clase de arte, cuando sin querer volcó un poco de la pintura que estaba utilizando. Siempre dice lo que piensa, aunque de forma más sutil y delicada que Xiang. Tiene un hermano mayor, que lo adora. Me recuerda un poco a la relación de Lukas y yo.

Por último, debería mencionar a Iván. Repitió curso cuando iba a la primaria y se fue de intercambio durante un año, pero le obligaron a tomar el curso de nuevo. Así que tiene más de 18 años y va al instituto. Es ruso, altísimo (mi estatura es un poco por debajo de la altura de sus hombros), siempre va con una bufanda y, al igual que Tino, tiene ojos violeta, pero con distinta mirada. Al parecer, en Estados Unidos hay excedentes de ojivioletas.

Digamos que, con estas tres personas transcurría mi vida de estudiante. Nada mal, ¿no?

* * *

Un día, Lukas dijo que invitaría a un amigo al apartamento. Tino se entusiasmó, y rogó a Lukas que dijera quien era, pero conociéndolo, mantuvo inmutable su silencio. Quedé un poco sorprendido, Lukas cuando hablaba de sus compañeros, era "compañeros" y nada más, así que en cuanto Tino se fue para dar unas vueltas en bicicleta, le pregunté quien era.

_-Lo conocí en el conservatorio. Iba a un concierto._

_-Ah… ¿te agrada?_

_-Sí._

_-¿A qué hora llegará?_

_-A las seis._

_-Tenemos que ordenar._

Lukas asintió con la cabeza.

El invitado llegó extremadamente puntual, a las seis en punto se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Tino estaba en la terraza, admirando la vista. Yo descansaba en mi cuarto. Escuché el timbre y me dirigí al estar, al igual que Tino. Lukas abrió la puerta y nos presentó a su nuevo invitado.

Jamás pensé que aquel invitado influiría tanto en nuestra vida en América.

* * *

**Notas:**

Tino Vainamoinen: Finlandia

Xiang: Hong Kong

Lily: Liechtenstein

Iván: Rusia


	3. Berwald

_Cuando sientas tu herida sangrar_

_cuando sientas tu voz sollozar_

_cuenta conmigo._

_Carlos Puebla_

* * *

Quedamos los cuatro mirándonos de frente. El invitado era altísimo, incluso más alto que Iván, y Lukas parecía un niño al lado de él. Como constante, era igual de rubio que mi hermano y Tino, y usaba lentes. Parecía que estaba eternamente malhumorado y vi que Tino, que antes no podía hallarse quieto, súbitamente quedó paralizado ante la estatura de la visita. A mí me da lo mismo. Si es agradable con mi hermano, todo bien.

_-M' n'mbre es B'rwald Ox'nti'rna._

Debí poner especial atención a su nombre. No lograba entenderle. Por la acentuación deduje que era sueco, por lo menos. Nos tocó presentarnos. Pobre Tino. Lo veía intimidado por la visita que tanto esperó. Como no había pinta de que Tino mantuviera una conversación más o menos decente y Lukas estaba mudo como piedra, yo debí dirigir el transcurso de la velada.

-Tr'je p'nche de fr'tas.

-¿Qué cosa? –respondí. Berwald debería tomar clases de dicción, pensé.

-Ponche de frutas.

Cuando hablaba lento era capaz de entenderle. Sumándole también lo silencioso del ambiente. Si estuviéramos en el metro llevando esta conversación, no entendería nada. Lukas hizo un gesto para que se sentara al lado de Tino. Me llevé el ponche a la cocina y Lukas dejó el abrigo de Berwald en el perchero. Serví un par de refrescos y los dejé en la mesita de café. Tomé asiento al lado de mi hermano.

Así que Berwald y Lukas se conocieron en el conservatorio. Lo que entendí era que Berwald le gustaba ir a conciertos, y fue a uno donde tocaba uno de los maestros de Lukas. Sin querer (al parecer) Berwald se perdió y dio a parar tras bambalinas, donde Lukas lo condujo amablemente hasta su butaca.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Digamos que yo no soy una persona muy comunicativa. Tino cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas, Berwald lo miraba de reojo. Era un silencio incómodo.

-Esto… ¿te gustó? El concierto, quiero decir.

Era la primera vez que Tino hablaba durante toda la conversación. Jugaba con el vaso vacío de refresco, pero miraba fijamente a Berwald.

-M'y bu'no. V'lió la p'na.

-Qué bien. Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero me encanta oír a Lukas con su violín en las mañanas.

Berwald asintió con la cabeza. Hablaba menos que mi hermano y se le entendía menos. Gracias a dios que a Tino entró más en confianza. En su timbre de voz aún quedaba rastros de nerviosismo, pero lo escuchaba hablar más natural.

Fue un grato momento. Berwald intentaba seguir la conversación a Tino, que comentaba sobre hockey sobre hielo. Yo interactuaba de vez en cuando y Lukas se limitaba a escuchar. Ya veo por qué Lukas hablaba con Berwald. Prácticamente este no habla, es cortés y es ordenado.

¿Primera opinión? Optimista

* * *

Desde entonces, Berwald pasaba de tanto en tanto por el apartamento, al principio invitado por Lukas, y curiosamente, después por Tino. Al parecer, los dos congeniaron bastante bien, aunque en la primera reunión fuera algo incómoda. Cuando Tino me conversaba, decía que el sueco (confirmé mi sospecha) quería mandar a hacer una pintura, así que debían coordinarse.

…

Mentira.

Es obvio, Tino. No lo niegues. Es tu amigo. Yo apuesto a más. Pero hablaría muy prontamente, porque a pesar de que conozco un poco a Berwald, nadie podía negar que tanto su estatura como su mirada fueran intimidantes. Sin contar que aún me cuesta entenderle cuando habla. Su inglés no es el mejor.

En ese momento, recaí en algo especial: Tino sabe hablar sueco. Bastante bien. Me recuerda a Lukas balbuceando el islandés, pero mil veces mejor. Nos explicó que sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeño, pero él siempre le dio importancia al inglés, y abandonó los estudios a los 13. Un punto en común, muy interesante.

Berwald tiene 23 años. Conmigo nos llevamos por 8 años. Con Lukas se llevan cerca de 5 años. Y con Tino 6 años. Por lo que entendí, está en su quinto año de derecho. Siempre quiso ser un músico, pero sus padres no lo dejaron y además dice que no tiene oído musical. Por eso siempre va a conciertos. La verdad es que esto lo oí de Tino, porque me es difícil entablar una conversación con él. Quizás sea por la brecha de edad, no sé. Pero el sueco se ha integrado a nuestro círculo de amistad, junto con Tino.

Así que todos los viernes, cuando salía temprano del instituto, teníamos una junta en el apartamento, con Lukas, Tino, Berwald y yo. No importaba lo que hiciéramos, la junta se volvió rutina. Alguno traía bizcochos o té y quedábamos por una o dos horas a la hora del almuerzo, hasta que alguno de los tres debiera volver a sus obligaciones.

Así pasaron dos meses. Y se cumplió medio año desde que llegamos a Estados Unidos.

* * *

La relación con mis compañeros de instituto también mejoró. Xiang y Lili comparten la mayoría de mis clases, mientras que Iván comparte conmigo las clases de matemáticas y educación física, además de arte.

Xiang tiene varios primos en el instituto. Con el que se lleva mejor, Yao, egresó el año pasado y conoce bien a Iván. El hermano de Lili es en realidad su medio hermano. Cada vez que hablo con Lili en los pasillos, siento que una mirada me perfora la cabeza. Ese es él. Ella me explica que él es solamente celoso, pero que no me hará nada. Nada. Ese chico italiano puede dar testimonio claro de que cuando Vash pierde los estribos, ese nada es en realidad una amenaza peligrosísima y una advertencia de que, si te lo encuentras por casualidad en el club de tiros, intentará hacer un tiro al blanco contigo. Pero Lili está tan cegada con la perfección de su hermano, que nadie le convencerá de lo contrario.

Un día, decidí invitar a los tres al apartamento. Lukas alcanzó a conocer solo a Lili y a Xiang; Iván se marchó temprano. Cuando estos se fueron, Lukas me dijo que parecían buenas personas. Me alegró que opinara eso. Si no hubiera ocurrido eso, lo más probable es que cortaría la relación para no manchar la mía con Lukas. Es una pena que no haya conocido a Iván. Será para otro día.

* * *

Un día de lluvia, sonó inesperadamente el timbre del apartamento. Nos sorprendió tanto a Tino, Lukas y a mí, ya que no era usual que llegaran visitas, aparte de la del sueco. Fui a contestar yo. Era Berwald. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, sangraba de una mano y detrás de él traía una maleta. Cuando me vio, quería dar media vuelta e irse pero Tino se lo impidió. Lukas entró la maleta y cerramos la puerta del apartamento.

Al parecer, Berwald tuvo una discusión con sus padres. No tengo entendido el quid de la cuestión, pero Berwald no soportó más la opresión de su familia y se marchó con las pocas pertenencias que alcanzó a rescatar. En medio del trayecto en su automóvil (sabe conducir) se cortó sin querer con una navaja que dejó en la guantera del auto, al intentar buscar su teléfono para llamarnos.

Lukas, sin rechistar, le invitó a mudarse al apartamento. No le presionamos para que nos contara más sobre su pelea, o sobre su familia. Cuando él quisiera decirnos, nos dirá.

Aquel día, Berwald durmió en el sofá. Suerte que trajo muda con él, porque ninguno de los tres somos de su talla o estatura. Al día siguiente, Berwald se instaló con sus pertenencias. Le pidió a un compañero que trajera el mobiliario de su casa familiar.

Su habitación era muy sobria. Tino le regaló un enorme cuadro de montañas nevadas. Berwald insistió en pagarnos la renta, pero Lukas negó el pago, insistiendo que ahora él era un inquilino más, y que eso se vería después.

Berwald pasó sin proponérselo a ser parte del grupo. Parte de nuestra familia.

* * *

***Notas anexas***

Berwald Oxentierna: Suecia

-Gracias a los reviews de Aki-Tamashi26, Nini y Ruko Megpoid. Y todas las personas que pusieron un story alert, favorite story, etc. :D

-A las que tengan un ataque de ansiedad por nuestro danés, les aviso: pronto, muy pronto...


	4. El Efecto de la Casualidad

_Lo que llamamos casualidad no es ni puede ser sino la causa de un efecto desconocido_

Voltaire

* * *

Siempre ha existido gente de todo tipo. Algunas brillantes, otras simplemente estúpidas. He conocido a mucha gente. Pero nunca alguien como aquel. Fue una tarde de abril, cuando los árboles retornaban a sus colores estivales, y la nieve y el frío fueron reemplazados por el trino de las aves.

Iba a comprar un poco de comida para la cena. Tino y Berwald estaban en período de exámenes, y Lukas pasaba absorto durante horas en la práctica de violín. Así que yo, el más relajado de la casa, debía asumir ese tipo de obligaciones. Saqué un poco de dinero del fondo, pegué una nota en el refrigerador y me fui.

Lo malo de la primavera es que esta puede ser impredecible. Apenas pisé afuera del edificio, dos gotas de lluvia recayeron sobre mi nariz, advirtiendo que dentro de poco comenzaría una lluvia primaveral. No quería devolverme; además, unas gotas de lluvia no le hacen mal a nadie. Arreglé bien mi chaqueta, conecté los auriculares al ipod y comencé el trayecto.

Nunca he podido pegar el estirón. Lukas es alto, no tanto como Berwald, pero sí le puedes divisar en una muchedumbre. Tino es un poco más bajo, pero posee un aura reconocible. En cambio, yo siempre he estado en los perpetuos 169 centímetros, y el médico dijo que eso no variaría a lo largo del tiempo. Esa fue una de las razones de yo aparentaba menos edad y contextura de cualquier chico y también de que dos ladrones me siguieran detrás de mí, sigilosamente.

No recuerdo el momento específico en el que ambos se lanzaron a mi espalda, pero sí recuerdo mi reacción de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo, tal como una vez me comentó Iván. A uno le di a la altura del hombro, quedando adolorido, pero aún me encontraba en desventaja. Mi tamaño me impide ganar, sin contar que ambos contaban con el factor sorpresa, así que mi primera acción fue correr. Primer error. Uno de ellos era corpulento, y sujetó uno de mis brazos. Sentí que cortaban la circulación y por un momento pensé que el brazo resultó fracturado. Después, el mismo me agarró por la cintura, apresándome, y quedé imposibilitado de moverme.

El otro, el que le asesté el golpe, sacó una navaja de no se donde y la acercó a mi cuello. Externamente seguía manteniendo mi cara de póker, pero internamente, estaba asustado. El corpulento me apretaba más fuerte contra él y pensé que si no me fracturaba todos mis huesos, me dejaría sin aire. El adolorido expedía un aliento a marihuana penetrante. Muy bien, tenía a un drogado y un gigante que me asaltaban. Le pediré a Xiang que me enseñe algo de defensa personal, me dije a mí mismo como broma. Adolorido susurraba lo típico, que le diera todo lo que tenía de valor. Con toda la calma que reuní, le dije que se tranquilizara, pero este se alteró cada vez más.

Un momento, el corpulento se descuidó, y logré zafarme de sus brazos. Caí duramente al suelo, pero no me di el tiempo de pensar en el dolor y me escabullí entre sus piernas. Adolorido cogió mi pie, pero tomé la boca de una botella y la estrellé contra su mano. Este hizo una mueca de dolor y me soltó. Mi huida hubiera sido perfecta si no contase que una tercera persona salió a mi encuentro. Esta tenía cara de rata, afilada y con los pómulos marcados.

Mierda. Si con dos adversarios ya me fue difícil, un tercero ya era una derrota absoluta.

"Hasta aquí llegaste, Emil"

El cara de rata, adolorido y corpulento me rodeaban en círculos, como un león espera para devorar a su presa. En ese momento, lo único que quise es que al menos, no me fracturaran las manos, porque las uso para pintar.

Y así esperé el primer golpe.

* * *

***Notas***

-Este capítulo es notoriamente más corto que los demás, porque este es más bien una **introducción** al que subiré **este viernes**. Debido a eso, lo publiqué un día poco usual.

-La frase de **Voltaire** adquirirá el sentido en el **próximo capítulo** también.

-Dinamarca aparecerá **esta semana**.

-Agradezco los comentarios de **Strawberry07, ref, Aki-Tamashi26**. Y por supuesto, a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia en story alert, favourite story, etc.


	5. Galletas

_El Maestro dijo: Cuando os reunáis con vuestro amigo_

_al costado del camino o en el mercado, que la voz que mora en_

_vuestra voz hable al oído de su oído; porque si así lo hacéis, el_

_alma de vuestro amigo conservará la verdad de vuestro corazón,_

_como se recuerda el sabor del vino cuando ya se ha olvidado_

_el color del vino, y cuando la jarra que lo contenía ya no existe._

_Khalil Gibrán_

* * *

¿Les dije ya que me estaban asaltando?

¿Qué ya me daba por muerto?

Odio las cosas clichés. Fue como si hubiese esperado justo el momento exacto en el que ya contaba lo poco que me quedaba de lucidez para actuar.

Tonto Mathias. Te gusta mantener el sentido de la duda, ¿no?

Como sea, el golpe de adolorido fue fácilmente esquivable, no así el de cara de rata, que me quitó el aire y me dejó de rodillas, indefenso. Mi sombra se confundía con la de corpulento. Ya está. Cooperaste, Emil, pensé. El golpe anterior me nubló la vista, y sentí que cogían el cuello de mi camisa. La lluvia empapaba con fuerza mis ojos, y no alcancé a ver nada más.

* * *

El olor que percibí después era fuerte, empalagoso, y por sobre todo, nauseabundo. Creo que hice una mueca de asco, o quizás alguna arcada, pero la cosa es que desperté tendido cuidadosamente en el suelo. Cuando intenté incorporarme giré mi rostro hacia la derecha, y solo a palmos de mi nariz había un enorme charco sanguinolento. Abrí rápidamente los ojos e instintivamente quería levantarme, pero una mano empujó mi pecho hasta que volviese a estar tendido en el suelo.

-¡Oh, has despertado! Yo ya te creía muerto o algo así.

Gritaba mucho. Oye que puedes decir lo mismo a un tono normal. De todas formas, no consideré apropiado responderle.

-Cuando te vi con esos dos pensé que debías ser un tío chulo. Para enfrentarte con esos dos midiendo tan poco debías tener agallas… Incluso pensé que lo tenías todo bajo control, pero cuando te tumbaron pensé que quizás te estaban asaltando…

A ver, déjenme ver si entendí. Este "tío" juraba que yo peleaba por gusto. Gusto. A todos nos encanta que se roben nuestras pertenencias. Sí, por supuesto.

-Que no te han dejado mudo…

-Puedo hablar perfectamente. Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

Para de mentir, Emil. Estabas enojado porque tu salvador no fue capaz de distinguir un asalto de una riña cervecera. De nuevo, hice el ademán de pararme, pero me era difícil.

-Espera, ¿te han roto algo?

-No. Solo me han quitado el aire. ¿Y qué era ese olor tan malo?

-Ajo. Lo compré porque le iba a hacer una broma a un amigo, pero lo acabo de usar para despertarte.

Y rió fuertemente.

Me ayudó para pararme y rodeó uno de mis brazos, para evitar que me desplomara.

* * *

No tuve tiempo para ver a mi "salvador" hasta que me ayudaba a llegar a una parada de autobús, lugar donde le pedí que me dejara. Era más alto que Lukas, pero como siempre, nunca más alto que Berwald. A pesar de la lluvia, que ahora era tenue, su cabello era amarillo como el oro y desordenado. Se notaba que es de complexión fuerte, y cuando busqué sus ojos, eran del color del cielo, sin ninguna nube. Vestía una camisa roja, y lo más llamativo era un abrigo largo, de cuero negro, tan empapado como mi ropa.

-No te he preguntado, pero…

Como si hubiese adivinado, le dije mi nombre.

-¿Así que te llamas Emil? Mi nombre es Mathias, Mathias Kohler. Tu 'salvador'.

-Evita ese tipo de comentarios. Me salvaste y te lo agradezco, pero no pienses que te daré un trato especial por ello.

Ya, fui bastante cabrón con el comentario. Cualquiera me hubiese empujado a la calle, o respondido con una grosería, pero Mathias sonrió y dio una buena carcajada, sin darse por aludido. Qué sonrisa más blanca tiene. Debería ir a las publicidades de dentrífico, allá se ganaría una fortuna.

-Veo que este gatito no es para nada cobarde. Dime, ¿Tienes a alguien que te venga a buscar?

-Solo déjame en la parada de autobús. Ya veré como me las arreglo.

-¿Dejarte solo? Qué va, casi te han dado una paliza y yo abandonándote. Te invito a un café.

-No gracias. Mi hermano ya debe estar preocupado por mí.

-¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Y es igual de enano que tú?

Ya está. Tocó mi vena. Con una mirada de odio, le respondí que era de su mismo porte y que yo aún estaba en crecimiento. Con Lukas no se meten.

-Cálmate Emil. Si llego a ver a tu hermano, lo comprobaré.

Y de nuevo con su sonrisa. Hay que admitir que es cautivadora, eso sí.

El bolsillo de mi chaqueta comenzó a temblar, y en ese momento figuré que tenía mi móvil conmigo y no lo usaba para nada. Mentalmente me insulté, y lo saqué con el brazo liberado para ver quien era.

Tino. Algún día de estos te compraré una tonelada de salmiakki, lo prometo.

-¿Diga?

-¡Emil! ¿Dónde estás? Vi tu nota en el refrigerador, pero hace más de una hora que no regresas. Berwald estaba a punto de llamar a Lukas…

Sonaba afligido.

Ups. Perdón chicos por preocuparlos, pero lidiaba con tres asaltantes y un chico que no aprendió a mantener las narices donde le incumben. Preferí no decirle nada sobre esto, para que a Tino no le dé un patatús o algo por el estilo.

-Me encontré… eh… con un amigo, pero ya voy en camino.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué te pasemos a buscar?

-No Tino. Gracias de todas formas. Si puedes juntar algo de agua caliente en la tina, te lo agradecería. Estoy empapado.

-Vale, lo haré. No te retrases por favor.

Bip. Esbocé una tímida sonrisa frente a la pantalla. Esos dos eran cortados por el mismo cuchillo. Me alegré que vivieran en la casa.

Pero como siempre, el sonrisa de dentrífico hizo acto de presencia.

-… ¿Es tu novia?

¿Qué? Tino y yo no seríamos novios. Además, él no se lo figura, pero alguien más lo busca.

-Es un amigo. Está preocupado. Déjame aquí, gracias por tu ayuda.

-¿Cuándo falta tan poco? Vamos, es una cuadra.

Y sujetándome más fuerte, continuamos caminando.

* * *

Sigo pensando que fue cosa del destino el encuentro. Si mi huida hubiese sido exitosa, Mathias no tendría que intervenir, o que quizás él siguió su camino pensando que era un tío con agallas, o quizás si la leche no se hubiese derramado en el desayuno… Porque desde el mismo momento en el que Mathias intervino, este encuentro quedaría ya planificado.

No quiero creer en las casualidades, pero hasta hoy no he encontrado una respuesta a este enigma.

Me ayudó a sentarme en la parada de autobús. Mathias se sentó a la derecha mía, estirando sus piernas.

-No pesas casi nada. ¿Ibas a la escuela?

-No. Me dirigía a comprar leche, pero ya no tengo hambre.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario, Mathias sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete rojo con costuras doradas. Quedé un poco impresionado ante el paquete.

-Saca una.

-¿Qué es?

-Galletas. Las hice esta mañana.

¿Cocina? No lo hubiese deducido de él, no parece tener la pinta de cocinero.

Saqué una que me recordaba a un pajarillo. Estaba decorada con glaseado. Comí un borde, y rápidamente la devoré. Era exquisita. Mathias debió de ver mi mueca de satisfacción, porque inmediatamente después me ofreció otra.

-No Mathias. Son tuyas, me las comeré todas si sigues insistiendo.

-Qué va, puedo hacer cientos de ellas después. Coge otra.

-Ya he abusado de tu tiempo... yo...

Abrió uno de mis bolsillos de la chaqueta y metió la bolsa entera adentro. Aparenta más de 20 años, pero se comporta como un niño de 10. Al menos, no recuerdo haberme comportado así de impulsivo en mi infancia.

Llegó por fin el autobús. Me preparaba para levantarme, y despedirme de este 'deconocido'. Jamás pensé que aquel que descendía por la parte trasera del bus era mi hermano, Lukas.

...

Bien loco es el destino.

* * *

*Notas anexas*

Mathias Kohler: Dinamarca (al fin)

-Muchas Gracias a ref, Aki-Tamashi26 y a todos los que etiquetaron el fic como favoritos, story alert, etc :D


	6. Frelser

**Notas Prelectura**: les recomiendo que para este capítulo escuchen esta canción del grupo Hammock. Toca música post rock ambiental y en serio, te llega al corazón: (Junten los espacios)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = f 2 i q v f E o s 0 E

Calza perfecto con el momento. En serio, ojalá que la escuchen mientras leen :)

Frelser: en danés quiere decir "salvador".

* * *

_Si usted ama, no es ese amor lo que forma parte de su destino: es la_

_conciencia de ti mismo que usted habrá encontrado en el fondo de _

_ese amor lo que modificará su vida._

_Maurice Maeterlinck_

* * *

Me pregunto cómo debe haber sido ese minuto en el que Lukas quedó plantado frente a nosotros. No recuerdo haber escuchado las voces de la gente, el ruido de los autos, las gotas de lluvia…. Sus ojos neutros me miraron a mí, preocupados. Mi aspecto en aquel momento debió ser patético. Dirigió su mirada al hombre que me sujetaba, Mathias. Su rostro también examinaba la cara de Lukas. Fue un minuto en el que los tres nos preguntábamos qué era lo que hacía cada uno allí.

-Me has mentido.

-¿Ah?

-Dijiste que tu hermano era de mi porte, pero resulta que es más bajito ¡Puf!

Mathias sopló un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente.

-¿Cómo sabes que somos hermanos? –respondí, un poco intrigado.

-Se parecen. No sé en qué, pero ambos parecen igual de raros.

Le di una mirada de odio. ¿Es que no sabe controlarse?

Lukas nos miraba a ambos. No emitió ninguna palabra. Cuando Mathias lanzó una carcajada, mi hermano le acercó la punta de su paraguas al cuello y usó una de sus voces terroríficas:

-¿Qué haces con mi hermano?

-¿Ah?

No sé si Mathias se hizo el sordo o no. Por favor, respóndele. Cuando más le tomas el pelo a Lukas, más se enfada. Y en serio, verle enfadado es como ver al mismo diablo.

Esta vez, el paraguas tocaba ya el cuello.

-¿Qué haces con mi hermano? –Repitió Lukas.

-¿Tu hermanito? No le estaba haciendo nada, lo prometo. Lo salvé de un…

No quería que Mathias alardeara de su pelea. Es que simplemente, me sentía un poco avergonzado por todo esto.

-Lukas, no te preocupes. Me ayudó en un inconveniente eso es todo…

-¿Inconveniente? ¡Era un gran inconveniente! Casi te matan y te lo tomas como simple trámite personal.

Los ojos de Lukas se abrieron de par en par y fueron hasta mí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has herido?

-Lukas, en serio, me encuentro perfectamente. Afortunadamente, este 'chico' me ayudó y no pasó nada grave. Sé que parece muy simple, pero te explicaré más tarde…

Mathias intervino, de nuevo.

-Lo estaban asaltando tres tipos. Si no hubiese intervenido, la cosa sería distinta.

No mientas Mathias. Jurabas que yo jugaba a las peleas y me hacía el chulo.

-Emil…

Estaba avergonzado. No quería preocupar de sobremanera a Lukas. Lukas me examinaba, buscando cualquier herida, o golpe. Es cierto que si Mathias no estuviese en el momento adecuado, ahora estaría en el hospital.

O peor.

-Tú. El de chaqueta negra. –Lukas se dirigió a Mathias, aun con el paraguas apuntando a su cuello.

-¿Eh? Me llamo Mathias. M-A-T-H-I-A-S K-O-H-L-E-R. Que no se les olvide.

…

-… Gracias. Por ayudar a mi hermano. Sin saber nada de él, le prestaste auxilio. Muchas gracias, Mathias.

Sé que ese agradecimiento vino desde el fondo de Lukas. Él es muy orgulloso, a su manera, pero sabe agradecer cuando le han hecho un favor muy grande.

Mathias abrió sus ojos celestes. Al parecer, él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran, y menos un desconocido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su cara era más roja que su camisa. Fueron unos segundos.

-¡JAJAJA! No fue nada, en serio. –La cara de Mathias pasó de un serio desconcierto a otra completamente feliz.

-Uhm… ¿Mathias? Ya puedo pararme, gracias.

-¿Oh, lo olvidé? Te lo confío, hermano de Emil.

-Lukas. Lukas Bondevik. Mucho gusto.

-Lukas, vigila bien a tu hermanito. No le vaya a pasar lo mismo, que quizás ya no esté allí para defenderle, jeje.

Lukas y yo asentimos. No te preocupes, hermano. Esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Cogerán un catarro si siguen bajo la lluvia. Especialmente tú, que estás empapado.

Contemplé mi ropa un segundo. Bajo mis pies se formó un charco de agua. Tiritaba de frío.

Mathias se arregló las solapas de su abrigo e hizo un gesto de despedida. Nos dedicó una bella sonrisa y se alejó por donde había venido. Lukas lo miró hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

…

Demonios. Olvidé preguntarle su teléfono.

* * *

Digamos que, en palabras simples, me encuentro sumamente congestionado. El doctor dijo que agarré un resfriado fuertísimo y que tengo suerte que no se me haya complicado. Lili me trajo lirios y Xiang mis deberes (de forma infiltrada me dio un poco de sus petardos). Iván quería traerme un poco de vodka, pero le insistí por teléfono que yo no bebo. Ni un poco.

La cabeza me ardía. Berwald me preparó una fuerte infusión y Tino me ponía paños fríos en la frente. Lukas estaba tenso, usualmente gozo de buena salud, pero más de dos horas fuera y empapado te juegan en contra.

De Mathias no he sabido nada. Fue como un ángel de la guarda, apareció de repente, me vigiló en un momento de necesidad, pero desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido. Era un patoso, pero quería agradecerle de la misma forma que lo hizo mi hermano.

Dos semanas en cama. Sin salir. Yupi.

* * *

Sofía me envió un correo electrónico preguntándome sobre mi salud. Los abuelos me mandaron una carta extensa, narrándome cómo iban las cosas en Islandia, y por supuesto, si me aburría de la vida citadina podía pasar el verano en el campo familiar. Aproveché para avanzar en estudio algunas materias, dibujé y pinté bastante, pero por sobre todo, descansé. Con suerte pensaba.

El primer día que me levanté, Berwald y Tino hicieron un guiso especial. Más bien, Berwald lo hizo, porque Tino se confundía con los ingredientes. A pesar de todo, fue tierno ver que ambos se partían el espinazo para celebrar mi recuperación. Por lo demás, Berwald cocina rico, tan sobriamente como su carácter, pero se nota que le pone mucho amor. Fue mi día favorito. Por primera vez recuerdo lo que era sentarse como una familia, tal como lo hacíamos como pequeños con Lukas.

Debía comprar algunas pastillas. El doctor dijo que las tomara por las próximas tres semanas. No me gustan. Yo prefiero remedios naturales, no un par de fármacos. Pero que va, tampoco quiero llevarle la contraria. Le pedí a Tino que me acompañara. No vuelvo a andar solo de momento. Tino tampoco tiene pintas de amenazador, pero por lo que él nos ha contado, cuando pierde la paciencia es de temer. Espero que sea así.

Fuimos a la farmacia y compramos los dichosos remedios. Tino se encargó de todo; aún mi piel está pálida y mis ojos apagados. La farmacéutica le echó el ojo a Tino y le coqueteaba. Yo estaba incómodo, y Tino también lo notó. Gentilmente la rechazaba, porque Tino es así, no le gusta estar enemistado con nadie. Cuando por fin logramos sacarnos a la empalagosa mujer de nosotros, partimos de regreso.

-¿Tino?

-Perdón Emil. Sé que estabas incómodo por eso.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Um… lo sé, pero… es molesto. Odio cuando la gente toma esas libertades conmigo. Yo no las conozco y se comportan como si nos lleváramos por toda la vida… coqueteándome y todo aquello…

-Si te molesta algo, dilo, no lo evites. Sé firme.

-Créeme que lo he intentado, pero supongo que naturalmente soy así. Exceptuando cuando bebo mucho, claro.

-Debe ser un espectáculo digno de admirar, claro –dije mordazmente.

Tino, sin entender mi leve ironía, asintió y quedó ensimismado en alguno de sus recuerdos, mirando al horizonte. Los rayos del sol iluminan su rostro y le dan una apariencia infantil. Sus ojos violáceos iluminan aún más que el sol.

* * *

En la entrada del edificio, Tino se encontró con Berwald. Acababa este de llegar de la facultad. Usaba un largo abrigo azul marino, con un terno del mismo color. Así parece aún más alto. Berwald ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda. Cuando vi de reojo, llevaba un pequeño paquete blanco, envuelto en una cinta celeste. Hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada. Sonreí. Decidí dejarlos a ambos solos. Estaba de más.

Berwald está tomando los primeros pasos. Tino, eres afortunado por tener cerca tuyo a alguien que se preocupa tanto por ti.

* * *

Tenía licencia para un par de días más. Lukas quería comprar un poco de Multekrem. Es un postre noruego hecho con moras, nata y azúcar, que comúnmente se consume con barquillos. El problema es que no en todos los lugares venden Multekrem. No es ir a una pastelería y decir "déme cuatro porciones de Mulketrem, por favor". Solo hay una pastelería especializada en postres nórdicos, y esa es la Lykke. Queda al otro lado de la ciudad, en el barrio gastronómico. Berwald nos dejó a Lukas y a mí en automóvil, el trayecto hacia su facultad pasaba por el barrio gastronómico y simplemente le pedimos que nos dejara. Berwald faltaría a su clase para que no nos fuéramos en metro de regreso, pero Lukas insistió que no perdiera clases. Finalmente, Berwald se despidió de nosotros con un ademán, mezclándose su auto en el tráfico.

La pastelería Lykke quiere decir "Felicidad" en danés y es un pequeño local ubicado en una esquina. Es de esos lugares secretos dentro de la ciudad, que se pasan el dato de boca en boca y solo es conocido por un círculo fiel de personas. Está decorado al estilo art decó, haciéndole justicia a la arquitectura del lugar. En la entrada hay un pequeño menú para ofrecer en la cafetería interior, que se encontraba en el segundo piso. En el primero, había varias góndolas que mantenían las mismas formas geométricas del lugar y estaban a rebosar de bollos y panecillos. Pan pita, wienerbrød, limppu… incluso habían opciones de bollos para celíacos y orgánicos. Un mostrador exhibía tortas y pasteles, como el Kransekake, pasteles de mermelada de arándanos rojos (los auténticos), galletas y bizcochos de frutas. Me sorprendió incluso una torta de verduras.

Ahora bien ¿dónde había Multekrem?

Una fila larga esperaba frente al mostrador para su turno. Buscaba a algún empleado para preguntarle sobre el dichoso postre. Lukas no hablaba nada. Para estas cosas es como hablarle a una pared. Una figura de contextura musculosa iba hacia una de las góndolas. Al parecer, quedaban pocas existencias del pan pita, y el hombre lo iba a reponer. Llevó la canasta a rebosar de panecillos y cuando la depositó en el suelo, consideré que era el mejor momento para preguntarle.

-Esto… disculpe. –Intentaba sonar lo más mayor posible- ¿Acá preparan Multekrem?

-¿Eh? Espera… ¡Emil, eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Y qué pálido y debilucho te ves! ¿Fuiste a vengarte de tus asaltantes? Oh, ¡Hola Lukas! ¿Has cuidado bien de tu pollito?

Diciendo esto, el hombre acercó su cara a la de Lukas, donde su nariz estaba solo a palmos de la de él. Y le miró con sus ojos color cielo. Sonrientes, llenos de vida.

Lukas lo contemplaba fijamente. Estaba con las mejillas rosáceas.

En una ciudad de millones de personas, me encontré con Mathias.

Nuestro ángel de la guarda.

* * *

**Notas:**

-Gracias a los reviews de ref, CreepyGirl07, Merlina-Vulturi y Aki-Tamashi26, además de todas las personas que etiquetaron el fic como favoritos, story alert, favorite author, etc.

-Un fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz.


	7. Multekrem

_Si los celos son señales de amor, es como la calentura del hombre_

_enfermo, que el tenerla es señal de tener vida, pero vida enferma y_

_mal dispuesta._

_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

* * *

Mathias invadió por creces el espacio personal de mi hermano. Yo… me sentí raro. No quería que nadie se le acercara de esa forma. Aparte de aquel día, nosotros no hemos hablado más veces con Mathias ¿y él se le acerque así? Ahora entiendo mejor lo que me decía Tino. Estoy enojado. Soy el único que tiene una relación suficientemente fuerte para acercarme de esa forma. No alegué nada, pero oculté mi rostro entre los mechones de pelo plateado que caían sobre los ojos.

-De cerca tus ojos se ven aún más profundos ¿Tendrán final? –Mathias iba a pinchar con el dedo las largas pestañas de mi hermano, pero este le quitó la cara.

-No te me acerques. Es molesto que hagas eso.

-Oh, pero si quería comprobar qué tan profundos son tus ojos. –Hizo un puchero con la boca.

-Son igual de profundos que el resto de los ojos de los mortales.

-Mejor dedícate a poner el pan en la góndola. –repliqué, agradeciendo que ahora guardaban distancia decente.

-Estoy que termino mi turno, ¿por qué no me esperan? Puedo darles galletas o algo así…

Recordé lo que íbamos a buscar en primer lugar.

-Mathias… ¿Acá no venderán Multekrem? Necesitamos cuatro porciones y bueno…

-¿Multekrem? ¡Sí, sí queda! Y justo hoy yo mismo las repuse. Sé que deberían hacer la fila, pero ya que nos conocemos, esperen aquí.

Y Mathias nos dejó a nosotros dos desconcertados frente a la humeante masa de panes de la góndola.

* * *

Acabábamos de salir de la pastelería Lykke con un paquete envuelto bajo el brazo. Igual hicimos fila para cancelar, pero Mathias nos esperó en la entrada de la pastelería. Estaba vestido con una cazadora verde olivo, una camisa roja, con jeans azules y unas zapatillas converse, rojas al igual que la camisa. Además, usaba unos lentes de aviador, que estaban en su revoltoso pelo. Portaba un maletín parecido a los que usa Berwald, con la diferencia que este está "enchulado", lleno de estampillas de diferentes países, pegatinas y correas que ponían "equipaje de mano". Era distinto a los del sueco, cuya vestimenta siempre estaba pulcramente cuidada.

-¿Y hacia qué dirección van?

-Al este…

-Mi casa queda en el sentido contrario, pero les acompañaré. Con sus pintas, no faltaría que los asalten de nuevo.

-Estamos bien. No te preocupes, nos las apañaremos solos –Mi hermano le decía a Mathias.

-Qué va, puedo acompañarlos.

Si Lukas no estuviese con los postres, le jalaría de la chaqueta.

* * *

Tomamos el metro. Lukas no tenía ganas de tomar colectivo, quería ahorrarse unas monedas. Nos bajaríamos en seis estaciones desde la estación de la pastelería, y desde ahí pediríamos un taxi. Lukas es muy frugal para esto.

Mathias era quien llevaba gran parte de la conversación. Al principio comentábamos cosas banales o de mi resfrío, pero le pregunté qué pintaba él en una pastelería.

-Me gusta cocinar. Quiero ser chef, y abrir mi propio restaurante.

-No aparentas ser cocinero. –Lukas admitió.

Mathias no se sintió ni nada de eso. Es más, sonrió tenuemente a Lukas.

-Mis padres querían que fuera ingeniero, o empresario del negocio familiar. Pero- y Mathias revolvió su pelo rubio- esas cosas son muy frías para mí. Además, es entretenido ver que la gente se pelee para devorarse tus creaciones. ¡Por algo soy conocido como el rey de la pastelería! El hijo del dueño insiste que compran mis pasteles porque tengo cara bonita, pero es obvio que todos vienen porque soy el mejor cocinero de esta parte de la ciudad.

Y lo dices mientras tu fuente de trabajo está en un barrio gastronómico. Un barrio que está repleto de restaurantes de etiqueta, con muchos con dos estrellas michelín y donde los chefs son superestrellas de televisión. Por lo menos no dijo "de la ciudad" o del "mundo". Este tipo no tiene ninguna pizca aparente de humildad. Lukas debió haber pensado lo mismo.

-¿No tienes automóvil? –Lukas decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-No. No me gusta andar en auto. Para qué andar si tienes a la bicicleta. En Dinamarca nacimos pedaleando en triciclo.

-Eres danés.

-Oriundo de Hillerød, señores. Me vine aquí a los 19 años y tengo 21.

-Mm…

-¿Y ustedes? Parecen daneses como mínimo ¿o son suecos?

-Ni uno ni lo otro. Lukas nació en Stavanger, Noruega y yo en Akureyri, Islandia.

-Ya veo ¿Distinta nacionalidad?

-Sí. Durantes dos años, cuando era bebé, vivimos en Islandia, pero después nos fuimos a Oslo por nuestros abuelos.

-Interesante. La verdad es que mi escolaridad ha sido entre Hillerød, Copenhague y Malmö. Trabajo familiar. Un rollo. Al menos, ahí sí que conocí toda la revolución gastronómica.

A ver, déjenme pensar un poco. Hemos conocido a un hiperactivo danés, un alegre finés y a un cortés sueco. Sin contarnos a nosotros: un indiferente noruego y un avergonzado islandés. Es como si el destino quisiera que conociéramos una verdadera comunidad nórdica o algo así.

-Oye, es injusto que yo les deba contar de mi vida y ustedes nada ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Vienen con sus padres?

-No. –Esta vez fue Lukas quien habló- Estamos acá porque estoy estudiando en un conservatorio de música. Emil me acompaña. No vivimos con nuestros padres.

Bueno, no vivimos con ellos porque uno está muerto y el otro es como si lo estuviera.

-¿Conservatorio?

-Lukas quiere graduarse como violinista. –agregué.

-¡¿Tocas? ¿Y cómo es?

Me ha reventado los tímpanos con sus gritos. Oye, sé que cuesta escucharse mutuamente en el metro, pero no grites. Especialmente si estoy al lado tuyo.

Lukas continuaba la conversación siendo fiel a su idea del menor gasto salival posible. Yo prestaba atención a la cantidad de estaciones que nos faltaban para bajarnos. Cuando llegó el momento, le avisé a Lukas que ya deberíamos bajarnos y este asintió.

-Supongo que ya nos despedimos.

-Pero si estaba tan interesante.

Justo en aquel momento, el vagón llegó a la estación. Nos despedimos de Mathias, agradeciéndole su compañía. Demonios, aún no puedo darle yo las gracias por el día de lluvia. Cuando un día lo encuentre solo, lo haré.

…

No contamos que se bajara con nosotros. También nos acompañó en el taxi, e incluso, él pagó por nosotros, sin tomar en cuenta mis protestas o los empujones de Lukas.

Finalmente, llegamos a la entrada del apartamento. Sin querer, Lukas pisó un charco de agua y se resbaló, en cámara lenta.

El Multekrem.

Mathias sujetó fuertemente a Lukas por la cintura, a la vez que cogía el paquete de Multekrem con la mano libre. Lukas quedó muy cerca del pecho de Mathias. De nuevo ese sentimiento. Me incomoda que estén tan cerca.

No pude ver sus miradas. Pero me sentí profundamente nervioso. Pasaron un par de segundos y mi hermano débilmente le pidió al danés que lo soltara, con un tono neutro, pero distinto al usual. Mathias lo soltó y le entregó el Multekrem, aún con el rostro sonrosado. Yo sólo quería que me tragara la tierra.

-Prefería haberme caído. –replicó mi hermano, evitando los ojos de Mathias.

-¿Y haberte empapado? Creo que Emil te puede decir de primera fuente que su resfrío no fue algo muy agradable… -Mathias tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

Quiero morirme aquí mismo, por la vergüenza.

…

-¿L'kas? ¿'mil? ¿C'n quién 'stán?

Esa voz y entonación eran inconfundibles. Berwald. Al menos, no me moriré solo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Otro amig…? ¡Tú, qué pintas aquí! –La voz del danés adquirió un tono grave, diferente al de antes.

El rostro de Berwald adquirió líneas nuevas y se ensombreció.

Estos dos se conocen de antes. Y por lo visto, no terminaron en buenos términos.

¿Es que nos hemos perdido algo?

...

* * *

Notas:

-Gracias a los reviews de ref y Aki-Tamashi26, además de todos los que agregaron el fic a story alert, favorites, autor favorito, etc.

-Actualizo ahora porque mañana tengo una presentación de un taller y el fin de semana será algo pesado (vida social, estudios, hobbies, OTP, reflexionar acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, etc).

-Puede que adelante la próxima publicación para el lunes o martes (si hay buena acogida) :) Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz.


	8. Un Sueco y un Danés

_La Amistad no puede ir muy lejos cuando ni unos ni otros _

_están dispuestos a perdonarse los pequeños defectos._

_Jean de la Bruyere_

* * *

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Lárgate a Suecia, traidor! –Mathias había cambiado completamente. Su voz estaba cargada de rabia. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Berwald no respondía, pero su cara decía todo. Se estaba conteniendo para no armar un escándalo.

Sea lo que sea, estos dos se conocen anteriormente. Y no terminaron en buenos términos.

-Ya te dije, no volveré a Dinamarca ni aunque me lo pidiera la reina en persona. ¡Deja de joderme y dedícate a vivir como hijo de papá!

-No he v'nido por 'so. V'vo aquí. Con Emil, su hermano y Tino. N' c'ntab' que est'vi'eras.

-¡¿Cómo?

-V'vo con 'llos.

-¿Es eso cierto? –La expresión de Mathias era ahora una de desconcierto. Yo evité sus ojos; era incómodo. Pero Lukas se mantuvo firme, expresando una mirada fría. Sé que le molesta el escándalo de Mathias. Más aún si va dirigido a Berwald.

-Vive con nosotros. Y nos gusta que esté con nosotros.

Mathias gruñó. Disimuladamente me entregó su número de teléfono, que guardé en el forro de mi chaqueta.

-Supongo que me voy. Nos veremos otro día ¿vale?

Nos dedicó una tímida sonrisa, como si nos pidiera perdón por lo anterior. Pero cuando se dirigió al sueco, ambos se lanzaron una mirada que me helaron los huesos.

-También tengan cuidado con él. No es de fiar.

Mathias dio media vuelta y se marchó, a paso acelerado. Justo en ese momento, casi coordinadamente, Tino apareció con su bicicleta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al principio, quedó un poco sorprendido que los tres estuviéramos abajo y no en el apartamento. Pero cuando vio la cara de Berwald, se preocupó en seguida y nos despertó de nuestros pensamientos para que subiéramos al apartamento.

Necesitamos una respuesta ¿Por qué ellos dos se conocen?

* * *

Los cuatro nos sentamos en los sillones negros. Dejamos a un lado el florero de pensamientos, que Tino cambiaba cada semana y encima de la mesita de café dejamos las cuatro porciones de Multekrem, con sus respectivas cucharas. Además, Tino nos ofreció café cortado. Lukas bebió un cargado té negro. Nos sentamos y esperamos que Berwald dijera algo. Pasó dos minutos de completo silencio, si omitimos el exterior.

-'mos.

-¿Qué cosa? Ber, habla más alto, por favor. –La cara de Tino también era un poema. Mordía su pulgar.

-Pr'mos. Mathias y yo somos primos.

Berwald lo dijo lo suficientemente lento para que entendiéramos los tres.

¡¿Qué? ¿Primos? No me lo esperaba, en verdad que no. El mundo cabe en la palma de la mano.

-P'r p'rte de m'dre. N's conocemos desd' pequ'ños.

-Ya veo… -Lukas ahora comentaba. Era obvio que para él debía ser intrigante todo esto.

-Mathias… se escapó de casa. Hace dos años. Me mandaron a mí a buscarlo. No lo pude traer a Dinamarca con mis tíos. Me ordenaron vigilarlo hasta que regresara.

Berwald hablaba lento, poniendo énfasis en las palabras. Su cara era inmutable. Sus lentes ocultaban algún brillo de sus ojos. Tino observaba preocupado a su amigo.

Si vamos deduciendo, eso significa que Berwald está aquí exclusivamente por él. También, si somos objetivos, hay alta probabilidad que Berwald se mudara con nosotros por algo relacionado a este tema. O sea, había más posibilidades de conocer a Mathias, aunque sea indirectamente.

-Es notorio que no regresó. ¿Por qué estás tú afectado con eso?

Algo que tiene Lukas es el no tener pelos en la lengua. Iba directo al grano.

-Somos solo dos la nueva generación familiar. Él y yo. La familia quedaría mal vista con un dropout rondando en América. Como yo estudio acá, mis tíos pidieron que lo devolviera a Dinamarca.

Y por lo visto, no funcionó.

-Esto… ¿Lo ves a menudo? –Tino miraba con los ojos semi llorosos al sueco. La reacción fue instantánea, Berwald se sonrojó. Tino en serio se preocupa por él.

-Lamentablemente, debo verlo. Mathias no sabe administrar dinero. Lo ayudo económicamente. Nunca ha terminado nada.

-No es necesario que nos cuentes más, Berwald. Esto es un tema delicado. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. Respóndeme con un sí o un no, simplemente. –Lukas hizo la última pregunta.

_-¿Tiene que ver esto con tu huida de tu casa?_

Berwald se sacó los lentes. Sus ojos se veían cansados, y el bello turquesa estaba opaco y turbulento. Sus palabras explicaron todo.

_Sí._

* * *

***Notas***

-Sé que este es un capítulo corto en relación al resto. Pero los siguientes, por alguna razón son más extensos.

-Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de CreepyGirl07, , ref y Aki-Tamashi26, además de todos los que pusieron el fic como favoritos, alertas, etc.


	9. Boliche

_Si planta una semilla de amistad, recogerá un ramo_

_de felicidad._

_Lois L. Kaufman_

* * *

Ha pasado un par de días desde la discusión entre Berwald y Mathias. El ambiente poco a poco se ha ido atenuando. Afortunadamente. Tino ha vigilado a Berwald. Su humor anda por los suelos. Me imagino. No debe ser reconfortante que te traten de esa forma, menos aún por parte de tu familia y que lo aguantes como un cachorrito. Lukas y yo siempre fuimos hermanables; jamás peleábamos y armábamos escándalo. A excepción de aquel recuerdo de la estación de policía, mucho tiempo atrás. Aquel día, por supuesto.

...

Hoy, he quedado con Xiang, Lili e Iván en los bolos. Hoy decidí usar unos jeans negros, ajustados, botas negras forradas con piel de oveja (regalo de mis abuelos), una chaqueta gris y una bufanda violeta, tejida también con piel de oveja (regalo de mis primos). La reunión quedó planificada a las cuatro de la tarde y, a eso de las tres y media, salí para coger el autobús.

Xiang estaba a la hora exacta: cuatro en punto. Lili llegó cinco minutos más tarde e Iván estaba ahí con media hora de anticipación. Se veía un 'poco' tenso. Poco, me refiero que cualquier cosa hacía que saltara y que prácticamente se escondiera debajo de una mesa. Nos explicó que hoy, su hermana lo quería obligar a ir al cine, a esas películas empalagosas.

Iván, no te asusta meterte en peleas callejeras, pero sí te asusta una chiquilla de 13 años. Hm…

Xiang vestía una chaqueta negra, hecha de cuero con tachas en los puños, playera blanca con un logo en letras doradas, con pantalones rojos y zapatillas negras. Junto con el conjunto, había que sumarle una bandolera en el cuello, roja, con diseños rectangulares negros. Lili, por su parte, vestía un vestido polka dot rosado, con una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas, junto con un par de guantes de lino blancos, botas del mismo color, pulseras de perlas y, en vez de su característica cinta, un tocado rosáceo. Iván se veía casi igual que siempre, pero ahora el abrigo beige pasó a ser uno verde militar, más corto, pero de aspecto más pesado, lleno de insignias que no entiendo. Usaba pantalones del mismo color y bototos militares, pero la esponjosa bufanda blanca le devolvía su natural aspecto infantil.

-Hola, Emil. Siempre a la hora, ¿no? -Xiang guardó su móvil en su chaqueta e hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Perdonen por la tardanza. Mil disculpas, en serio no sé qué decir… -Lili jugaba con las perlas de su pulsera.

-No te preocupes, a todos les pasa…

-O sea, a ti no te pasó porqué estabas aquí con media hora de anticipación…

-Justificado. Natalia es como una piedra en el zapato en estas cosas…

-Igual una chica de 13 te condiciona.

-Si vivieras una noche con ella… en serio, te pegarías un tiro…

-Oigan… Xiang, Iván… en vez de discutir si Natalia es o no una molestia, deberíamos ir a la bolera, ¿no les parece?

Es que si decía que Natalia condiciona la conducta de Iván, entraríamos en una discusión sin fin.

Gracias a dios que Lukas es como es. Aunque me gustaría que sonriera más, se vería más guapo, creo yo.

Como sea, en la bolera no había muchas personas. Fuimos a pagar nuestra entrada y a retirar los zapatos. Yo calzo 38. Sí, tengo pie pequeño. ¿Y qué? Digamos que si me dejara crecer el pelo, parecería chica. Espero pegar el estirón, o aparentar una imagen más masculina el próximo año. Lukas en verdad parecía chica a sus 16 y ahora es un varón hecho y derecho.

Estúpidos genes.

Los zapatos me calzaban bien. Xiang calza un número más que yo y Lili uno menor. Iván debió esperar un momento para que encontraran un calzado de su talla. Cuando los cuatro ya estábamos listos, entramos a la pista.

Decidimos por sorteo quién iba a tirar primero. Primero iría Iván, luago Xiang, Lili y finalmente yo.

Iván tiene un talento natural para esto. _Strike_. El tablero se iluminó, marcando una x, e Iván saliendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la pista. Bueno, es que a él no le ha costado nada levantar la bola de boliche.

Era el turno de Xiang. También _Strike_. A pesar que da la apariencia de alguien debilucho, tiene mucha fuerza. Lanzó la bola con delicadeza, esta dio una curva hacia la derecha, y cuando parecía que rodaría fuera de la pista, se enderezó y derribó todos los pins.

Lili sólo derribó dos. Apenas agarraba la bola; los guantes hacían que lo sujetara con mayor dificultad. Al segundo intento se quitó los guantes, con lo que mejoró su puntuación, ahorra derribó 6 pins.

Y yo. Derribé en esta ronda 9 pins, cinco la primera vez y cuatro la segunda. Quedan nueve juegos aún.

…

En conclusión, Xiang ganó la partida, con 250 puntos. Iván quedó segundo, con 230. Yo quedé tercero, con 200 puntos y Lili sólo terminó con 170. Por lo tanto, ella debía pagar los refrescos para después, pero todos aportamos algo de capital.

Elegimos un restaurante al estilo de los 50's para pasar el rato. La camarera nos alcanzó el menú para escoger un plato. Yo opté por un jugo de tomate, con macarrones sin queso. Lili escogió pescado frito con un poco de ensalada jardín, junto con agua mineral. Xiang pidió una hamburguesa con un batido de fresas e Iván un hot dog con un refresco extra grande. La camarera escribió rápidamente nuestro pedido y se marchó.

El lugar era lindo. Los asientos eran en tonalidades rojas, blancas y negras, con mesas plateadas y suelo que aparentaba un tablero de ajedrez. Lo más llamativo era un jukebox, que tocaba una vieja canción.

-No pensé que ganarías, Xiang. Iba a la delantera e hiciste tres chuzas seguidas…

-Fue suerte, no es para tanto –respondió el hongkonés con una voz queda.

-¿Cómo sujetas la pelota? A pesar que no usé guantes para jugar, ahora me duelen mucho las manos…

-Pregúntenle a Emil. Él sabe.

-Oye, no me eches el muerto a mí. Contesta tú.

El hongkonés me dirigió una mirada diciendo "no tengo ganas de conversar", pero al ver que yo tampoco estaba de ánimos, prefirió explicar él mismo.

-Es simple. Depende de cómo giras la muñeca y la intensidad que aplicas al lanzar la bola. –Xiang hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, imitando un lanzamiento- Pero es práctica, simplemente. No salimos ganando. Soy pésimo en patines, por ejemplo.

-Emil puede ayudarte. Le pedí ayuda cuando intentaba andar en mis patines y él lo hace de maravilla –Lili recomendó-

-¿Eh? Tampoco es que sea un profesional…

-Te he visto en las pistas, Emil. Con tu habilidad, entrarías sin esfuerzo en el equipo senior de patinaje artístico.

-Y como dices que siempre has patinado en hielo cuando vivías en Noruega... -Iván comenzó a indicarme con su dedo índice, a la vez que tragaba un pedazo de hot dog.

-Ya basta, chicos. Estoy avergonzado…

Y mucho. Me gusta patinar, es algo relajante para mí. Recuerdo que a los tres años, papá me llevaba a la pista de hielo con Lukas. Mi hermano me sujetaba de la mano mientras dábamos vueltas y vueltas a una pista blanquecina. Si no me dedicara a pintar o pensar en la inmortalidad de los hielos del norte, me inscribiría al equipo de patinaje. Pero te hacen usar mallitas y trajes y… bueno, no me apetece tener una compañera de baile. Es… incómodo tener que sujetar por la cintura a alguien que no tienes "nada sentimental".

-Emil está rojo. –Xiang comentó

Díganme algo que no sepa, por favor.

* * *

La velada fue muy amigable. De la comida no quedó casi nada. Había hambre, al parecer. Al final, cada uno pagó su propia orden, nos daba pena que Lili se llevara todo el costo por ella misma. Ya eran las seis y media; era hora de despedirse. Xiang y Lili se fueron juntos, mientras que Iván y yo nos marchamos en autobús. Justo en ese entonces, recibí un mensaje de Tino y Berwald, que me esperaban en la estación de autobús. Rápidamente les respondí que ahí estaría. Pasamos el rato hablando de deportes y materia de la escuela. Cuando finalmente era mi parada, Iván descendió conmigo, se reuniría con otros amigos más tarde.

Tino usaba un chaleco caqui, con una casaca blanca, pantalones verdes, zapatillas blancas y un pañuelo rojo. Berwald vestía con la misma sobriedad de siempre: gabardina azul, suéter blanco, pantalones azules a juego y zapatos negros. Cuando me vieron, Tino estiró uno de sus brazos y fue directo a mi encuentro esquivando a la multitud. Berwald lo seguía a paso lento, vigilándolo.

-¡Hola Emil! ¿Cómo la has pasado?

-Hola Tino. La pasé de maravilla, gracias.

-¿Y tú eres…? –Tino apuntó a Iván, que no decía nada.

-Yo me llamo Iván Braginski. Te ves muy guapo, amigo de Emil.

-Eh… supongo que gracias, Iván. -Las mejillas de Tino se enrojecieron tenuemente- Mi nombre es Tino Vainamoinen y mi amigo de atrás se llama Berwald.

Por cierto, Berwald ya alcanzó a Tino. Miraba de forma desconfiada a Iván. Eran del mismo porte y me hacían sentir pequeño e insignificante a su lado.

-Tú eres Berwald, ¿no? Tino nos acaba de presentar. Iván señaló al sueco.

…

-M'ch' g'sto.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Hay trabajo que hacer.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana, Iván.

-Y que lo digas. Adiós Emil. –Y con un ademán se despidió del sueco- Adiós Tino

Y el ruso se mezcló entre la multitud. Los tres caminábamos lentamente hacia el apartamento, primero esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba entre nosotros y finalmente, siendo interrogado por Tino acerca de la salida a los bolos.

...

* * *

Son las ocho de la noche y me hallaba trabajando en mi taller, haciendo un bosquejo de flores cuando recibí un mensaje de texto. Cuando cogí el móvil y vi de quién se trataba, me di cuenta que era de Mathias. Hola, chico desaparecido.

…

Quería verme ahora a las nueve. Que debía conversar un asuntillo conmigo. Él me pasaría a buscar a la parada de autobús. Y que fuera solo y no le avisara a nadie. Hizo énfasis en esto, escribiendo con mayúsculas y un abuso de los emoticones. Debí leer dos veces el mensaje para entenderlo en totalidad.

...

Mi cara es un completo signo de interrogación. ¿Mathias y yo?

Me asomé al pasillo. Lukas no llegaba del conservatorio, hacía horas extras. Tino y Berwald jugaban una partida de ajedrez en la terraza y parecían bastante absortos en ella.

Tuve una corazonada. Sé que es peligroso. Pero sentí algo, el bicho de la curiosidad, que se expandía cada vez más y a pesar de que intenté darme argumentos para no ir, ese _algo_ fue más grande.

Pequé un papel en la puerta del taller avisando que no me molestaran, fui al baño a arreglarme y finalmente calcé mis zapatos con la chaqueta que usé en mi anterior salida y bajé temeroso.

Iba a ir a un lugar que no conozco con alguien que no conozco bien.

No le dije a Lukas nada al respecto.

Y no sé para qué el danés me quiere a mí.

* * *

Notas a pie de página:

-Gracias a Daniie y Ref por los reviews y a todos los que marcaron el fic como favoritos, story alerts, etc.


	10. Favores

_Aceptar un favor de un amigo es hacerle otro._

_John Churton Collins_

* * *

Caminé hasta la parada de autobús esperando que ocurriese algo que me hiciera devolverme. No sé para qué iba, podía haberle contestado a Mathias que estaba ocupado, era muy tarde, o derechamente, no asistir. Pero la duda era más grande. Además, era mi primera aventura sin avisarle para nada a Lukas. Antes siempre dejaba una nota "iré a tal parte" o "fui a comprar a la librería" avisando que me llamaran en caso de cualquier cosa. Pero ahora era distinto. Si me llegara a pasar algo, nadie se daría cuenta. Deseé que alguno de los chicos se figurara de mi ausencia desde el balcón. Andaba a paso lento, y tardé más de lo usual en llegar a la parada.

Finalmente, llegué a la parada. Al lado mío, había una vieja llena de paquetes, también esperando el autobús. Cerca de ella, una chica jugaba con su pelo. Un hombre parecía concentrado jugando con su móvil. Me senté en el asiento desocupado y esperé.

Al rato, vi que un auto comenzó a hacer luces en mi dirección. Las ignoré. Pasó un autobús y mis tres "acompañantes" se fueron. Me iba a ir al apartamento, pero el auto se acercó a la parada. Era caro, negro y lustroso Bajó su ventanilla y el que lo conducía era, naturalmente, Mathias.

-¿No era que no tenías automóvil?.

-En efecto Emil. No tengo.

-¿Lo robaste? –No sé por qué, pero de él puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡Ahhh! No, no lo robé. Un amigo me lo prestó para que fuéramos a dar una vuelta. Los dos solos.

Mierda. ¿Y si en realidad lo único que quiere de mí son _otras intenciones_? Que eres ingenuo, Emil. Tranquilízate. Si pasa algo, puedes defenderte. Creo.

-¿Te quedarás afuera?

Ya. Ahora o nunca. Voy o no con Mathias a donde se le dé la gana.

Abrí el asiento del copiloto y antes de entrar, dirigí mi mirada al balcón del apartamento.

-Perdón, Lukas. –susurré.

Y entré al vehículo.

* * *

Si el exterior era lujoso, el interior lo era más aún. Los asientos forrados en cuero, un tablero recargado en aplicaciones que jamás había visto en mi vida, forma aerodinámica… Mathias debe tener buenos amigos.

-¿Perdiste tu bicicleta?

-Nop.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿La razón de esto?

-¿Ese esto te refieres a qué?

Idiota. El auto, qué más va a ser.

-AHHH… ¿Te referías al automóvil? El hijo de mi jefe me lo ha prestado. Para que le diera un par de vueltas. Extremo cuidado. Él es de temer cuando destruyen sus cosas.

Hm…Revisé la guantera para ver si había algo de interés. Mathias no dijo nada. No sonaba la radio, así que el ambiente era silencioso. En la guantera había un par de postales, con sellos de los Países Bajos, junto a una fotografía de tres chicos. Uno era altísimo (claro que más bajo que Berwald), con una chaqueta caqui y una bufanda azul. Una chica de cabello corto, rubio y que vestía un bonito vestido blanco, sujetaba un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos. Finalmente, el más bajito, supuse que no debía tener más de 14 años, era bajo, de cabello rubio ceniza, al igual que el otro chico, pero con ojos verdes. Mathias debió de verme con la fotografía.

-Esos son amigos míos. El de la bufanda es Vincent (el dueño de este auto). El hijo de mi jefe. Pero nos conocemos desde niños, cuando vivía en Copenhague. La chica con el ramo de flores es Gabriella. Un amor, pero cuando usé mis tácticas de conquista, ella… bueno me rechazó cortésmente. El niño es Alexandre. Vive para trabajar. Me recuerda un poco a ti, pero él es un poco llorón.

-Perdona. No debí intrusear de esa forma en un auto ajeno –dije y guardé las postales y la fotografía en la guantera.

-Créeme que Vincent me advirtió acerca de andar husmeando, pero, como verás, a mí me encanta investigar… -y sonrió- Si él no lo sabe, nosotros estaremos bien.

Entraríamos dentro de un rato a la autopista. El reloj marcaba un poco antes de las diez de la noche. Las luces pasaban fugazmente por mi ventana. Mathias entró a la autopista.

-¿Para qué es esto? ¿O sea, la razón de que me hayas llamado?

-Espera, pollito. Falta poco.

Decidí mirar la ventana; ya no se me ocurría nada mejor que decir. Por otra parte, decidía cuál era el mejor momento para agradecerle la salvada del día de lluvia. De tanto pensar confundí el ruido de los autos, y quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

Desperté cuando el auto apagó el motor. Observé a mi alrededor para admirar el paisaje. Era, por lo visto, un mirador. Podías ver toda la ciudad, centellante bajo nosotros. Ningún vehículo nos acompañaba.

Comencé a tensarme. No es que fuera paranoico, pero la situación era muy sospechosa. Examinaba el automóvil para buscar alguna arma en caso de que el danés se comportara de forma indecente conmigo, pero lo único de utilidad eran las postales con la fotografía y para colmo, eso no contaba como arma. Comencé a rezar en mi mente. Si me llegaba a matar, que lo hiciera rápido. Y si quería hacer otra cosa, que me diera las fuerzas para enfrentarle.

-Oye, si piensas que te he traído aquí para tener sexo contigo créeme que estás muy equivocado. No soy pedófilo ni mucho menos. –El danés habló de improviso.

¿Sabes leer mentes Mathias? ¿Telepatía? ¿Superpoderes? ¿O desde el principio sabías que pensaría eso?

-Emil, Emil, Emil. Yo tuve 15 una vez, así que sé cómo se ponen los chiquillos de tu edad. Venga, salgamos afuera. No te atacaré ni nada. Además, si lo piensas de esta forma, si te hubiese querido hacer algo, lo habría hecho cuando estabas dormido. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa sin malas intenciones aparentes.

Mathias usa la lógica. Y yo que pensaba que todo en él era ilógico. Como sea, es un buen punto. Decidí salir. Si yo quise salir sin el permiso de nadie, era mi responsabilidad.

Suerte que ando con mi chaqueta. El viento acá es helado. Mathias usaba un chaquetón de cuero negro, lleno de tachas, jeans rojos y ahora calzaba botas militares. Nos apoyamos en la parte frontal del vehículo. Mathias rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó un cigarrillo y me ofreció uno. Cortésmente le rechacé, odio beber y fumar. Cogió un encendedor y prendió la colilla.

-Estoy intentando dejar el hábito. Cuando pienso demasiadas cosas agobiantes me da por fumar. Vincent dice que lo que no haga la cerveza por mí, lo hará el cigarro.

-Odio fumar. Y beber. Cuando estaba en Inglaterra, la oficina de papá estaba cargada de humo de cigarrillo.

-¿Inglaterra?

-Dos años. Antes de vivir aquí. –respondí, mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-Es divertido allá. Las fiestas son las mejores.

-No me gustan las fiestas. Mucho ruido y pocas luces.

-Ya te gustarán. ¿Sabes que Berwald adora las fiestas? Es un tío que a simple vista parece hecho y derecho, pero con algunos grados de alcohol en la sangre… es impresionante cómo un par de copas transforman a alguien.

-¿Siempre te has llevado mal con él?

-No siempre. Cuando niños hacíamos todo juntos. Era como Lukas y tú. Pero cuando me vine aquí pasaron un par de asuntillos que hicieron que nos peleáramos. Lukas y tú son muy unidos. Estoy casi celoso, ¿sabes?…

- Él es mi única familia y le quiero mucho.

-¿Única? –El danés puso cara de desconcierto.

-No hablo nada con mi padre y mi madre murió hace años. De vez en cuando me comunico con mi madrastra, pero no es lo mismo. También están mis abuelos, o mis primos, pero viven en el campo, así que las comunicaciones son muy difíciles.

-La has tenido un poco difícil esta vida. Algo disfuncional. Yo no sé. Mis padres y mis tíos no son de los viejos que son comprensivos. Por algo me fui. Berwald es de los que soportan la orden más estricta, pero yo no soy así –exhaló una gran bocanada de aire- Pero sí que jamás viví en estrecheces y recibí todo lo que deseaba. Estoy agradecido por eso.

Iba pensando un poco en todo esto. Leyendo el ambiente. Este era el mejor momento para agradecerle. La ciudad brillaba bajo mis pies, y los automóviles parecían hormigas corriendo en el hormiguero. Antes de que Mathias tocara el tema que nos convenía, decidí que lo más apropiado era que soltara el tema que giraba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Tragué una gran bocanada de aire y comencé mi perorata.

-Mathias… y-yo…

Para de tartamudear, pensé. Era ahora o ¿nunca?

-…te quería dar…

Ehem. Me aclaré un poco la garganta.

-¿Eh? –Mathias descruzó las piernas y me miró con sus ojos color cielo que tiene. –Emil, estás colorado como un tomate.

-¡Te quería dar las gracias! Digo… por el día de lluvia. Si no hubieras intervenido... estaría lleno de moretones y cabestrillos. No te lo dije antes por diversas razones, pero….

-Igual yo.

-¿Qué?

-Muchas Gracias. Por conocerte a Lukas y a ti. Pero aceptaré de forma total tus agradecimientos con una condición. De hecho, lo que te diré ahora fue la razón principal por la que te llamé hoy.

Cogió mi mentón y lo acercó a su cara. Podía sentir su respiración, el halo de calor que emitía su cuerpo y me llegaba al mío. Sus ojos cerúleos perforaban los míos, y aunque intenté desviar la mirada, no pude. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, gritarle, empujarle y decirle que se alejara. Simplemente me quedé ahí, estupefacto.

-Es un favor muy simple, no te tomará menos de cinco minutos y cuando lo hagas puedes olvidarte de él. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Asentí, como un idiota, embobado por su mirada. Mathias sonrió. Tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca he estado tan cerca de los labios de alguien. Que podíamos besarnos, ya ves.

-Es fácil. Como compensación y para que este asunto esté concluido, yo quiero…

…

* * *

**Notas:**

- ¡¿Qué Mathias? ¿Qué quieres decir? **CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM**. (Read it with emotion, please XD).

-Cameos: Holanda (Países Bajos), Bélgica y Luxemburgo (la descripción es de mi imaginación) Aún no sé si jugarán un papel importante en la historia como sí lo hacen Hong Kong, Rusia y Liechtenstein. Por lo tanto, siguen como cameos.

-Gracias a PukeRainbows, Nini, Aki-Tamashi26 y Ann Aseera por los reviews, además de todos los que han marcado el fic como story alert, favoritos, etc.


	11. Preguntas

_La mayoría de nuestros temores los generan nuestros sentimientos._

_John Maxwell_

* * *

-Es fácil. Como compensación y para que este asunto esté concluido, yo quiero…

…

¿Qué?

…

¿He escuchado bien?

…

No creo que haya sido eso. ¿O sí?

…

_Una cita con Lukas_

…

_Lukas_

…

No me esperaba esto. Digo, estaba a palmos de la boca de alguien, con eso ¿qué quieres que piense? Por mi mente pasó cientos de acontecimientos que me pusieron los pelos de punta. Dios, soy un malpensado y un perseguido. Tengo que encontrarme una novia para dejar de pensar estupideces.

…

La verdad es que estaba un poco decepcionado.

Y cuando digo poco, me refiero a que mi 'decepción' era mucho menor comparado a otros sentimientos. Confusión, vergüenza, enojo, ¿Celos?

Si fuera por mí, me gustaría que Lukas estuviera siempre conmigo, como cuando niños. No me gusta verle con mucha gente. Mis relaciones dependen de que si a mi hermano las considere correctas. Pero, Mathias, Lukas es bien mayorcito ahora. ¿No crees que debieras preguntarle a él primero?

Además, ¿Por qué irse al otro lado de la ciudad para preguntar algo que fácilmente habrías hecho por teléfono?

Si hubiera sido así, estaría calentito en mi apartamento, bebiendo café y pintando totalmente ajeno a esto.

Por otra parte, me sentía irritado ya que mis disculpas terminaron en un fiasco. Un favor se paga con otro favor. Terminaré mi vida debiéndole el mundo a Mathias, si me sigue ayudando de las formas más extrañas posibles.

…

No entiendo nada. ¿Para qué me quiere a mí? Eso es tema de Lukas.

Probablemente solo querías ver mi cara de asombro. Porque no tengo idea de cómo está ahora, pero de más que tengo las cuencas de los ojos más abiertas de lo que han estado en toda mi existencia.

Un chasquido de Mathias me sacó de mi estado catatónico. Pestañeé dos veces para mirar de nuevo esos ojazos del danés. Mierda, si fuera chica diría que es un bombón, pero soy un chico… y eso sería… uh… raro, supongo.

-Que te has quedado de piedra, jeje. –La sonrisa perlada era contagiosa. Mis comisuras intentaron alzarse.- ¿Y bueno, puedo salir con tu hermano?

Las palabras formaban oraciones con coherencia y cohesión en mi mente, no así cuando las intentaba pronunciar. La lengua me pesaba. 'No Mathias, no quiero. Mi hermano y yo estamos bien juntos y no queremos a ningún tercero quitándonos nuestro tiempo juntos'. Esa es una respuesta satisfactoria. Una pena que veintiuna palabras fueran tan deseadas e impronunciables al mismo tiempo.

Estúpida vergüenza.

-Será una cita normal, como 'conocidos que se quieren conocer mas'…

Sí… conocidos…

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me dejas?

Haz lo que quieras Mathias. Confío que el buen sentido común de mi hermano haga la elección correcta. Dudo que se envuelva contigo en algo que no considere buenos términos. Le respondí con esas palabras, por una parte con remordimientos porque era algo que no deseaba, pero por otra parte, aliviado parcialmente de sacarme este peso de encima, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría con el doble de su responsabilidad. La cara de Mathias se iluminó completamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo, que por poco no me arrebata el aire.

-¡Sabía que dirías que sí! -¡Iré ahora mismo a decirle!

-Es la medianoche. Lukas ya debió llegar al apartamento y estará durmiendo.

-No me import-

-Pregúntale mañana. Ahora quiero que me dejes en la parada de autobús, tal como me encontraste.

Solo quería irme, echarme en mi cama y descansar. 'Descansar' quiere decir reflexionar.

Lo dejé hablando solo y entré al auto. Ni siquiera me detuve para ver por última vez el mirador, cuyo paisaje ahora contrastaba con el cielo parcialmente estrellado. Cuando estás con muchas cosas al interior tuyo, hasta la más bella de las cosas se convierten en meras fealdades.

* * *

Es pasada la medianoche. Cuatro horas fuera de casa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Podría seguir insultando, pero no saco nada. Ojala que Lukas no se le haya ocurrido mover el papel que dejé colgado en la puerta del taller, o que Tino y Berwald hayan realizado que de todas las llaves, falta la llave de repuesto. Que soy lo suficientemente inteligente para no irme con mis llaves. Ahí sí merecería que me pegara un tiro, por imbécil.

Mathias quiere ir al centro. A beber. A celebrar. ¿Una 'cita' aún no aceptada es motivo de celebración? Me negué. Insistía el danés tanto, que le dije que si continuaba, le diría a Lukas que me secuestraste, intentaste violar y mucho más. Su cara hizo una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente olvidó el tema. Buena forma de sacártelo de encima. Lo usaré más seguido, si hay necesidad.

…

Una cita… Lukas siempre ha sido afortunado con respecto al amor. En Noruega, cuando yo iba en el jardín de niños, siempre ocurría que una niña le entregaba un sobre lleno de pegamento, con garabatos ininteligibles, lleno de corazones y florecillas. Lukas siempre se negaba. El argumento que mejor recuerdo fue al que le dijo a una niña pecosa, con el pelo rojo atado en coletas: _"No quiero salir contigo porque dibujaste el violín mal en el sobre"_.

Eso es cruel, lo sé, pero éramos niños y no entendíamos nada. Tomábamos eso de las declaraciones, más que una declaración de amor, como una de amistad.

Ya en Inglaterra, el asunto se complicó. Las declaraciones eran más elaboradas, más verdaderas y nuevos actores se sumaban a la declaración. Con actores me refiero a mí. Era incómodo caminar por los pasillos de la secundaria y que un grupo de dos o tres chicas te cogían por el brazo e insistían en presentarles a _'ese chico, tu hermanito'_. En todas les decía que le hablaran directamente, pero ellas afirmaban que él no les daba ni la hora. Otras, más tímidas, me enviaban mensajitos para que se los diera e Lukas, mensajitos que nunca llegaban a destino. Por último, las más osadas le preguntaban directamente a Lukas, ni siquiera con sutileza, sino '¡¿Quieres una cita? Y así puedo dar más ejemplos. En todas, las respuestas fueron desastrosas.

Esta es la primera vez que ocurre esto en Estados Unidos. Y yo que pensé que me libraría de eso.

En fin…

Antes que nada quería preguntarle un par de cosillas al danés.

_Primero: ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí sobre su 'cita'?_

_Segundo: ¿Por qué irnos tan lejos para decirme esto?_

_Tercero: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en el asunto?_

Al menos, me enteré por él y no por Lukas. Porque si fuera al revés, odiaría a Mathias.

Acabábamos de entrar a la autopista. Hasta nuestro destino, nos separaba casi una hora. No tenía sueño, pero quería resolver mis dudas así que le pregunté a Mathias. Claro que entre decidirme o no a hacerlo pasó bastante tiempo.

Primera pregunta.

-Creí necesario preguntarte. No te fueras a poner celoso o algo así… Además, nada mejor que hacer un poco de vida social, Emil. Te hace falta y bastante.

-Para tu información, hoy en la tarde fui con mis amigos a los bolos y fue divertido.

-¿Y los otros días?

-¿Los otros días qué? –Dios, que es insistente.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Demonios. Todo el resto de los días ha sido apartamento-secundaria secundaria-apartamento. O pintando en el taller. Y si no fuera por mi hermano, Berwald, Tino, Xiang, Lili e Iván, además de otros personajes más secundarios, mi vida social giraría en torno a un 0 por ciento. Por supuesto, no puedo afirmar esto al frente de Mathias.

-Cosas que no te interesan. –y cambié rápidamente de tema. Hice mi segunda duda.

-Quería llevarte a un bar en el centro, pero cambié de opinión… recordé que aquí venía con mi amigo Vincent a fumar de vez en cuando. Es genial _volar_ mirando las luces.

…

-¿Te drogas?

-Digamos que hace un par de años… ahora solo son dos vicios: la cerveza y la nicotina. Pero estoy abandonando la segunda, como viste. –Hizo una mueca y alzó sus hombros, resignado.

Qué buena influencia para nosotros. Perfecto, totalmente. Nótese que estoy siendo sarcástico.

-También amo las cosas novedosas. Te hará bien conocer otros lugares que no sea tu casa. ¡La ciudad es joven!

Tomó rápidamente una curva y si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad, apuesto que saldría eyectado del auto.

-No todos tenemos tus mismos intereses, Mathias.

-Cuando crezcas, dirás –e imitó una voz más aguda de la que tiene normalmente- "¿Por qué no aproveché esta edad para liarme algunas chicas…?"

-Olvídalo.

Mejor pasemos a la tercera pregunta. A diferencia de las otras dos, Mathias tardó en responder.

-Me agradas, Emil. No sé qué, pero eres alguien muy interesante… Además… creí que si era tu hermano, deberías saber al igual que él. Eres su hermano y todo eso. -Su cara me dio otra de sus sonrisas.

No sé a lo que te referirás con "interesante", pero según yo, no lo soy para nada. No quise seguir investigando. Mi mente ya está lo bastante afectada como para buscar más información. Me dediqué el resto del camino a jugar con mis dedos, contar los autos y soportar los canturreos de Mathias, que entró en confianza y no paraba de cantar.

* * *

El reloj marcaba un poco antes de las una y cuarto. Mathias decidió dejarme a la entrada del apartamento, no quería que caminara las dos cuadras que separaban mi hogar de la parada de autobús. Nos detuvimos.

-Pasaré mañana a decir hola, entonces.

-Querrás decir hoy.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Y qué harás con Berwald? Él vive con nosotros y no quiero que armes un escándalo.

-No te preocupes. Seré muy cabeza dura, pero _intentaré _calmarme. –Alzó su pulgar para afirmarme que estaría controlado.

-No sé… pero al primer grito, te largas y no nos ves nunca más ¿Entendido?

-Jaja… Emil, soy mayor que tú y me das órdenes. Pero supongo que no tengo opción…

-Nos vemos… creo… -Solté mi cinturón de seguridad, que fue de gran ayuda en el trayecto y abrí la puerta del copiloto para salir. Le hice una despedida con la mano a Mathias, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible…

-¡Nos vemos al mediodía! ¡Dile a Lukas que no me gusta esperar! -vociferó Mathias.

El coche siguió de largo.

Ya. Olvidando el hecho que más de alguien debió despertarse por los alaridos del danés, otro asunto requería de mi atención: ¿Cómo subir al apartamento y que no te descubran en el intento?

* * *

Entré por la parte posterior del edificio. No usé el ascensor, así que subí hasta la séptima planta por la escalera de emergencias. Nadie se cruzó conmigo. El portero tampoco estaba. O si estaba, no lo vi. De todas formas, no me topo con él con regularidad.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, para que no chirriase. Estaba todo en penumbras. Era obvio, es más de la una de la madrugada, ¿qué harán a esta hora? Como un gato, caminé hasta la puerta del taller para asegurarme que no hubiera sido abierta. Si lo estaba, soy hombre muerto.

Está igual a como la dejé. Uf. El café que nunca me alcancé a beber sigue arriba del escritorio, los pinceles en sus tarros y el basurero, siempre lleno. Nada cambió, aparentemente. La notita seguía colgada en la puerta. Muy bien.

Fui a ver a las habitaciones de Tino y Berwald, por si las dudas. No vaya a ser que quizás notaron de mi ausencia desde el principio. De nuevo, nada. Berwald parece muerto cuando duerme, aunque se ve más tierno, eso sí. Tino duerme con todas las sábanas hacia un lado. Arreglé estas, pero él no se dio por enterado.

Finalmente, nuestra pieza. Nuestra me refiero a la de Lukas y yo. Aunque puedo tener una habitación solitaria, prefiero dormir con Lukas. Uno, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no compartimos cuarto y la segunda, aunque me avergüence un poco, es que me da miedo la oscuridad. Más bien, despertar en la oscuridad. Asomé la punta de mi nariz, esperando cualquier cosa.

Nada, otra vez. Una de los sillones de nuestro cuarto tenía la ropa que Lukas usó durante el día y estaba cuidadosamente doblada. Al lado de esta, en una mesita, se encontraba el violín de Lukas. Y en su cama, Lukas dormitaba, con la misma expresión de indiferencia a la que se le acostumbra ver despierto.

Lancé un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, mi salida fue exitosa. Cogí mi pijama y me encerré en el baño. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Me di un baño de burbujas, así tendría sueño y dormiría más fácilmente después. Dejé el pijama con la bata de baño colgada de un perchero y abrí el grifo de la tina de baño, para después sumergirme en las aguas burbujeantes.

Fue un día extenuante. La salida con los chicos me permitió liberar mucha tensión reunida. Es una de las pocas veces que me he aventurado a salir por iniciativa propia y de eso me alegro mucho.

Pero… el asuntillo de Mathias. El danés me agrada, aunque sea cabeza dura y egocéntrico. Pero no me gusta la idea de una cita, aunque sea para conocerse. Me da lo mismo quién quiera salir con mi hermano, todos harán que al final, Lukas se preocupe más de ese alguien que de por mí y terminaré solo. Lukas ha sido el único que siempre ha estado conmigo y que puedo hablar sin sentirme cohibido. Él conoce todas mis mañas. Sabe qué hacer si estoy triste, feliz, enojado o frustrado. ¿Cómo le digo ahora que vendrá Mathias a llevárselo a una cita?

Hundí mi cabeza en las burbujas, esperando que estas me tragaran. Pasó otra media hora reventándome la cabeza con Mathias, hasta que sentí los efectos de la baja de presión. Salí de la tina y me puse mi bata de baño. Me miré durante un momento en el espejo del fregadero.

Sigo siendo escuálido. Mi rostro es pecoso, con los poros de la nariz dilatados, cabello plateado, liso, sin volumen. Tengo casi nada de músculos. Mis manos son largas, finas y con muy poco vello. Recordé las manos de Mathias. Grandes, velludas, con las uñas cortas. Mathias representa su edad. Yo no. Me puse un tónico en la cara y peiné mi cabello de forma distinta. A pesar que el peinado cambió, veo la misma figura infantil en el espejo. Espero que el próximo año me vea más varonil en el espejo.

Sumado en preocupaciones, apagué la luz del baño y me dirigí a mi cama, sin antes sentarme en la orilla de la cama de Lukas. No usa su característico broche de oro, el que suele usar desde la más tierna infancia, regalo de mis abuelos noruegos. Está en la mesita de noche. El pelo le cae en la frente. Le quité el pelo de la cara para que esta reflejara la luz de la luna. Debe de estar cansado, porque no se ha movido ni un pelo. Le di un beso en la frente despejada y me fui a acostar.

Será un día largo cuando despierte mañana. Quiero decir, más tarde.

...

* * *

*Notas*

-Este es un capítulo extra largo, como pueden ver. Al principio quería cortarlo, pero decidí conservarlo tal como está, porque el siguiente trata sobre un momento distinto.

-Gracias a los comenarios de Aki-Tamashi26, Ruko Megpoid, Ann Aseera y CreepyGirl07, junto a todos los que etiquetaron el fic como favoritos, story alerts, etc.


	12. La Visita

**Notas:** Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Examen de Biología el martes y también, motivos médicos (sufrí una pequeña descompensación el viernes, pero no fue nada grave). Ojala que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos este viernes con uno nuevo.

Agradecimientos a los comentarios de CreepyGirl07, Aki-Tamashi26 y Ann Aseera, además de todos los que marcaron el fic como favoritos, story alerts, etc.

Sí, yo también creo que Emil debería dejar en paz a su hermano, pero qué le voy a hacer. Me encanta su amor obsesivo por su hermano.

* * *

_Recuerda que toda discusión tiene _

_al menos tres puntos de vista:_

_el tuyo, el del otro y el de los demás_

_Napoleón Hill_

* * *

-Emil, despierta. Son las once de la mañana.

-Hmm…

Me giré hacia un costado de la cama, molesto. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba radiante al interior del cuarto. Cogí mi almohadón y tapé mi rostro con ella, ignorando a mi interlocutor.

-Emil… deberé llamar a Lukas si no despiertas. Berwald y yo te hemos dejado descansar dos horas más de lo necesario.

-Ti…Tino…agh... estoy cansado.

-Vamos, que debes desayunar algo por lo menos….

De repente, la escapadita en la madrugada vino de golpe a mi cabeza. Quité rápidamente las frazadas que tenía encima, provocando que Tino saltara y retrocediera unos pasos. Mi anterior estado somnoliento quedó en el olvido. Mis pupilas intentaban adaptarse al exceso de luz, a la vez que el finés se acercaba con mi bata de baño, que dejé en una silla hace unas horas atrás.

-Emil, levántate. Lukas se puede enfadar si te ve dando vueltas en pijama por el apartamento-

-No le molesta en lo absoluto Tino. Varias veces me ha visto a mí hacerlo. Así que solo déjame dormir un poco más.

-Pero Emil… aprovecha el día, que está precioso. Berwald me acompañará a dar unas vueltas por el parque y hasta Lukas se animó a salir un rato solo.

-Espera… ¿Lukas? –Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy hogareño y sólo sale al parque en ocasiones muy especiales. A menudo, si salía a la naturaleza, era para tocar el violín y ganarse algunas monedas. Además, siempre va conmigo.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-A ver… -Tino alzó la mirada al techo, buscando en su memoria. –Harán… ¿una hora? Dijo que se tardaría, y además pasaría a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado.

-Vale, me levantaré, añadí y de deslicé a un costado de la cama, sobándome con una de las mangas del pijama uno de mis ojos.

-No tardes. Te prepararé el desayuno.

-Ojalá que las tostadas no queden duras.

-Jaja, que he mejorado Emil. No demoraré mucho.

Tino sonrió y se fue, feliz de mi habitación. Calcé mis pantuflas y a duras penas, me levanté hacia el baño. Dios, que ojeras tan grandes. Me devolví a mi habitación para escoger algo de ropa. Opté por una jardinera azul, chaqueta negra con un suéter blanco y botas negras. Que hoy no ando muy creativo que digamos con esto del estilo. Busqué mi toalla, pero recordé que Lukas solía dejarme una nueva en la tina de baño. Aún con los ojos adoloridos, fui a darme una ducha.

* * *

Faltaban quince minutos para el mediodía. Ya estaba vestido y desayunado, este consistió en tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de leche. La verdad es que Tino está mejorando cada vez más sus dotes culinarias. El contacto con Berwald le está sirviendo de maravillas. Yo creo que Berwald debería dejar la abogacía y dedicarse de lleno a esto. Pero tendría competencia con Mathias. ¿Cómo sería ver a esos dos compitiendo por quién tiene el mejor restaurante? Me reí un rato mientras enjuagaba mis dientes.

No recordaba con exactitud a qué hora estaría el danés por acá ¿Dijo a las doce o a las una? Intenté con todo mi esfuerzo rememorarlo, pero no pude. Vamos, que escuchaba toda la conversación "Nos vemos al -"y de ahí un montón de interferencias. Excelente. El quid del mensaje lo obvié completamente. En verdad estás quedando idiota.

Debía salir rápido para encontrarme con Lukas y advertirle el _asunto_. Que Mathias programó una cita sin su consentimiento y que para colmo, YO di el consentimiento para que se diera a cabo. Es muy fácil pensar "Hola Lukas, sabes que mejor no te entusiasmes con ver ese programa que tanto te gusta porque un loco vendrá a secuestrarte para una cita" .Por supuesto que no le diré eso. Le diré que ayer en el autobús me encontré con él y lo invité a almorzar al apartamento. Sí eso le diré.

Después recordé que si hubiera pasado eso, se lo habría dicho a Tino y Berwald. Opción uno eliminado.

Quizás solo le contaría que vendrá alguna visita al apartamento y que justo se trató del danés. Sí, le mencionaré eso.

Cogí mis llaves para ir a buscar a mi hermano al parque, pero cuando justo abrí la puerta de entrada, no me esperaba ni más ni nada menos que Mathias, que estaba más acicalado que de costumbre, pero su pelo seguía igual de desordenado.

-¡Emil! Te he extrañado tanto…

-Nos vimos hace 10 horas, tonto.

-¿Está Lukas listo?

-No está.

-¿Cómo? –Los ojos de Mathias se abrieron de par en par. Me dio un poco de susto que tuviera las cuencas tan abiertas. Le expliqué que mi hermano salió a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad y no lo encontré en la mañana. Cuando le dije que tendría que esperar, Mathias entró al apartamento, aunque no lo invité.

-Vaya, ustedes sí que tienen dinero, dijo el danés mientras admiraba el estar. Olvidé a propósito mi incomodidad y le dejé en el comedor, rogando que Berwald no saliera de su dormitorio. Porque si llegaba a salir, quedaría la grande.

Al menos Tino se dedicaba en sus ratos libres a avanzar proyectos en su cuarto.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo?

-¿Ah?

-¿Está Berwald contigo?

-Sí está. Por eso compórtate o te daré una paliza.

-Creo que, en especial tú Emil, no puedes venir que me darás una paliza siendo que yo te salvé de una –El danés alzó una ceja a la vez que mi rostro se ponía de los mil colores y evitaba su vista.

-Es obvio decir que si no acatas mis reglas, te largas ¿Entiendes el mensaje?

-Comprendido.

-Vale. Te serviré un poco de refresco, así que quédate aquí y no investigues nada.

Salí del estar y corrí a la cocina. Empecé a figurarme que podía crear una tercera guerra mundial yo solito. Cogí uno de los refrescos que dejaron en la nevera y saqué un poco del un mix de frutas, los dejé en una pequeña bandeja y me dediqué a espiar a mi visita.

Este contemplaba la estantería, después la terraza, iba hacia la pared que pinté y de nuevo a la estantería. De vez en cuando miraba al florero. ¿Es que Mathias podía ser demasiado obvio? De pronto, escuché el ruido de una puerta abrirse. Oh, no. Si es Berwald, puedo decir que deberemos comprar un nuevo comedor. Cerré mis ojos y tapé mi cara con las manos, esperando en cualquier momento una bomba atómica, pero no fue así.

-Eh… ¿Tú quién eres? No te he visto por aquí…

Cielos santo, Tino, ¿Te he dicho que un día de estos te haría un altar? Bueno, te informo que crearé una secta con tu nombre. Gracias a dios que fuiste tú el que apareció. Continué espiando, observando cómo se desenvuelve la especie en su estado natural. Con especie me refiero a ya saben quién.

-Oh, yo me llamo Mathias Køhler. Soy amigo de Lukas y Emil.

-¿En serio? A menudo ellos no hablan mucho de sus relaciones, así que me alegro que tengan a alguien con el que se sientan a gusto.

Tino, eres tan tierno…

-Jaja, eres un amor, Tino. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien a Lukas y a Emil.

-Cuento Contigo

Mathias guiñó con su ojo derecho a la vez que lanzaba una sonrisa picarezca.

-Eso sí, tengo una duda… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Emil te dejó entrar?

-Sí. Hoy tendré una cita con Lukas, así que lo estoy esperando.

Por la impresión, volteé el refresco en la encimera y en la fuente de frutas. ¡Mathias, debías ser tan directo! ¿Acaso no podías mantener el motivo de tu visita en secreto? No estoy seguro si Tino acepta o no eso de la homosexualidad y vas y lo dices como si nada. Rápidamente aparecí en la sala, olvidando la lata volcada y actué como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación.

-Ho-hola Tino. Ve-veo que ya se conocen…

-Oh, sí, nos acabamos de presentar.

-Hey, que te has demorado muchísimo. ¿Y mi refresco? Estoy sediento…

Ah, verdad, el bendito refresco. Tartamudeé un sí y, caminando robóticamente me devolví a la cocina, con la cara colorada, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! En mi cita con Lukas.

-¿Una cita, eh? Vaya, Lukas debe estar por llegar, así que no te impacientes –Tino habló como si nada.

-Oye, yo pensé que darías el grito en el cielo por el hecho, que, ejeje… Lukas es un chico y yo también… Mathias sacudió su pelo rubio, alborotándolo.

Tino se apoyó en una de las sillas del comedor y miró a Mathias.

-No me causa rechazo. Estoy acostumbrado. Además, lo que importa es cómo la persona es, no cosas tan nimias como si sales con chicos o no.

Bueno, al menos Tino no se lo ha tomado a mal. Por descarte, sé que Berwald siente algo por Tino y que no le debería molestar eso de salir con chicos (ya que si fuera así no le regalaría el mundo al finés), así que no debo preocuparme de futuros problemillas con este asunto.

Espera… ¿Por qué están conversando así de la vida? ¡Mathias se está comprando a Tino! Vaya dios, Mathias debió ser abogado o presentador de televisión. En ese envase, hasta la cosa más estúpida resulta atractiva. Cogí rápidamente dos nuevos refrescos de manzana de la nevera, dejando para después la limpieza del bol de frutas, arruinado por la bebida malteada y me devolví al estar.

-A-Aquí están sus refrescos, ch-chicos…

-Gracias Emil. Venía a buscar un poco de agua. Estoy sediento. Tino cogió el refresco y lo abrió lentamente. El agradecimiento de Mathias fue más efusivo y empleó muchos modismos.

Lukas apúrate por favor. Estés donde estés, espero que nuestra telequinesis de hermanos haga que te des cuenta de la delicada situación en que estoy y regreses raudamente al apartamento.

* * *

Mierda, esto de estar media hora quemándose los ojos mirando el reloj… Lukas aún no vuelve. Ojalá que Mathias se aburra y postergue la cita. Aunque estoy pidiendo lo imposible, como ya ves. Una puerta se oyó abrirse y no era la puerta de entrada. Lo inevitable vino. Ya Tino, ve sacando tu fusil y yo sacaré mi armada, que aquí quedará la grande.

-He oído gr'tos, ¿Están bien? –Berwald se asomaba al estar, donde estábamos Tino, Mathias y yo.

Vi que la cara de Mathias cambiaba de rictus e intentaba ahogar un grito o algo parecido. Lo mismo pasó con la cara de Berwald. Tino me miró, confuso ante la situación. Yo solo le hice un gesto, avisándole que todo está ya perdido.

-¿Qué haces 'quí? –Berwald miraba con una mirada que hizo que me quedara de piedra.

-Yo vengo a buscar a Lukas para una ci-

-No te preocupes Berwald, se irá dentro de poco… -Al menos intentaría salvar la situación –Así que no hay para qué preocuparse.

-Emil, no h'y que confiar en él.

-¿Confiar en mí? Tú fuiste el que me dio la espalda y abandonó a un amigo. Así que el traidor eres tú –al danés le costaba controlarse, aunque lo intentaba.

-Cállate, M'thias. Crece de una vez.

-No me callaré ni siquiera estando bajo el agua.

-Eh… cálmense por favor… Emil está rojo y- Tino advirtió el clima de tensión que se estaba generando e intentó calmar los humos, sin éxito.

-Así que te mudaste de casa, ¿no?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Berwald se apoyó en la pared, probablemente para no saltar encima del danés y partirle la cara.

-Por fin dejaste de ser el niño de papá y creciste. Me alegro por ti –Mathias agregó mordazmente.

-Mathias, t' lo advierto. N' me provoques.

-No te estoy provocando, Ber. Te estás sulfurando solito –El rubio alzó los hombros en señal de resignación, a la vez que le daba al sueco una sonrisa burlezca.

Podría afirmar que vi las orejas de Berwald botando humo. Sé que el sueco no atacaría a Mathias enfrente de nosotros. Eso sí, mi sentido común (y sospecho que el de Tino también) nos decía que saliéramos pitando de ahí. Pero ambos sabíamos que si lo hacíamos, sí llegarían a los golpes y tendríamos que aguantar toda la discusión. Al menos, Mathias se ha "intentado" controlar. Algo es algo.

Una puerta que chirriaba me sacó de mis pensamientos, al igual que al resto de los presentes. Era obvio de quién se trataba. Mathias alzó la vista hacia la puerta, y pudo ver a un noruego con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo alborotado, muy distinto a como se le solía ver, que llevaba una bolsa de supermercado y miraba con el ceño fruncido el estar.

Debió de ser todo un espectáculo el vernos.


	13. El Malentendido

_El Silencio es como el viento:_

_Atiza los grandes malentendidos y_

_no extingue más que los pequeños_

_Elsa Triolet_

* * *

-¿Qué haces en mi casa sin invitación? .Lukas dejó la bolsita del supermercado en el suelo y se dirigió a Mathias, que se había parado y estaba a pasos del sueco.

-Lukas, por fin te apareces, estamos tarde y creo que ya perdimos la hora para el cine… -Mathias se dirigió –más bien corrió, olvidando al sueco- donde mi hermano. Sin embargo, este lo evadió y repitió la pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Emil no te dijo lo de la "cita"?

-No bromees. Ahora respóndeme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo que te estoy diciendo, Lukas ¿O no me escuchaste?

Berwald tomó el curso de la conversación, por extraño que pareciera. Él es una tabla, pero no dejaría que Mathias le pisara por encima de nuevo. Ni que contara barbaridades.

-Cállat' Math'as y responde la pr'gunta. Seriamente.

Verdad que los únicos que saben de la cita es Mathias (obviamente), Tino y yo. La sonrisa de Mathias desapareció súbitamente de su rostro. Se ve mucho más mayor. Lo prefiero como antes. Se ha cabreado.

- Berwald. Si tanto te cuesta tomarme en serio, entonces ignórame. Pero lo que acabo de decir es cierto. ¿No te avisaron?

-Mathias, yo no he aceptado nada. No sé de lo que hablas. –Lukas seguía con la vista impávida en el danés. Sé que en el interior estaba confuso.

Por favor, Mathias, no me eches al agua. No es mi culpa que Lukas no me haya visto en todo el día.

-¿Acaso no te dijo nada Emil…?

Lukas, al principio, seguía con su misma expresión de siempre, pero al analizar la frase y encontrar mi nombre, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia mí. Lo mismo hizo Berwald. Mathias sonreía, mientras que los ojos de Tino se abrieron de par en par. Nunca sentí mi cara tan ardiente en este momento.

-¿Em'l?

-¿Hermanito? ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Lo olvidaste, no, Emil? –Mathias me miró con sus ojazos azules, que perforaban mi cabello, ahora erizado.

Intenté decir una respuesta, pero de mí no surgió nada. Después de un rato, logré articular ciertas oraciones. La verdad es que se notaba que Lukas estaba triste. Yo siempre le cuento todo, aunque esté cansado o enojado. Es la primera vez que me ocurre esto y no sé bien como reaccionar. ¿Debería excusarme, alegarle a Mathias o quedarme en silencio?

-Yo… bueno… Mathias me llamó ayer para salir con nosotros un rato todos y, e-esto…

-Emil se quedó hasta muy tarde trabajando y Berwald y yo le dejamos descansar hasta tarde. Recién podríamos decir que se levantó a eso de las once de la mañana, así que Emil lleva pocas horas despierto. Además, Mathias llegó poco después de que Emil desayunara, así que por eso no nos avisó. –Tino hizo la vista gorda acerca de que él también conocía todo este asuntillo.

-Aparte, esta salida era, tipo secreto. Yo le dije a Emil que no contara nada porque, para eso son las sorpresas, ¿no?

Oh, veo que Mathias se dio cuenta que la ha cagado con el comentario. Tampoco es que lo debería saber. Y Tino, que está intentando aligerar el ambiente. Si sale bien, le debo una grande al finés. Los ojos de Berwald eran incrédulos, pero no dio señal de querer contradecir a Tino (o Mathias). Lukas se quedó pensando como si estuviera en las nubes.

…

-De haberlo dicho antes, tonto. –Cogió la bolsita del supermercado y le dio a Mathias un buen porrazo en el brazo. –Me has dado un susto de muerte, imbécil.

No sé que tomará mi hermano como "susto" porque su rictus era el mismo de siempre. Mathias hizo una mueca de dolor, bastante falsa y se volteó donde Lukas.

-¡Oye que duele!

-Te lo mereces, por idiota.

-¿Idiota? Yo no hice nada…

-Por tu culpa creaste un malentendido.

-¿Malentendido? Y yo que pensaba que…

El aire dejó de estar apesadumbrado. Berwald fue el único que no se tragó la excusa de Tino y Mathias, porque sus ojos aguamarina continuaban pegados a mí, con la misma expresión. Tino advirtió lo que pasaba.

-Oigan… sé que quizás no sea la ocasión, pero… hace poco recibí la paga de un proyecto y los quería invitar a comer…

-¿Comer? – Tino, pero qué… acabamos de salir de una guerra mundial y te pones a pensar en restaurantes…

-Sé que quizás no sea el momento, pero para aliviar un poco los ánimos no hay nada mejor que compartir, ¿no lo crees así, Mathias?

-Eh… -era obvio que Mathias adora compartir el tiempo con los demás, excepto con Berwald- Tino, no creo que me parezca…

-'na buena idea. –Berwald terminó la frase.

Yo estoy en contra. Lo único que quiero en este momento es que me trague la tierra y bastante hondo. Después le debo dar explicaciones a mi hermano, así que necesito tiempo para formular mis ideas. Así que Tino, te digo ahora ya: no funcionará.

-¿Y tú, Lukas, qué crees?

…

Tino, tus tácticas son de manual. Es demasiado notorio que estás haciendo eso para que los cinco estemos juntos y cada uno se coma su orgullo y tratemos como "adultos" que somos. Es como "la venganza" de Tino, al hacer que Berwald y Mathias compartan en una mesa. No es nada agradable estar en medio de una discusión y no tener nada que ver.

…

-Me parece bien, Tino. Deberíamos ir los cinco a un restaurante. Sin excepciones. Y si ustedes dos se ponen a discutir como ahora, les llegará un jarronzazo de agua. Y va en serio.

Pero Lukas, debías decir que no. Deberías echar a Mathias de casa por llegar "sin permiso" y no sé, ¿alterarte? ¿Ves que ahora estaré dos horas totalmente avergonzado alrededor de una mesa?

Berwald y Mathias comprendieron que no tenían más elección. Por una parte, sé que Berwald y Lukas me interrogarán cuando esté a solas y que Mathias me dará una buena porque sus planes de cita salieron como el traste. Y no sé que hará Tino.

Dios, si estás ahí, mátame por favor.

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios de Aki-Tamashi26, Ann Aseera y CreepyGirl07, además de todos los que marcaron el fic como story alert, favoritos, etc.

Este capítulo es corto porque el del viernes es muy largo (en serio). Además, se me hará complicado publicar el martes porque debo dar un exámen... mil disculpas.


End file.
